O Jardineiro Fiel
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Após a morte de Hermione, Rony vai em busca de seus assassinos, tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu, e conhecer quem era a mulher que amava. Baseada no filme de mesmo nome.
1. O Embarque

N/A- Olá, essa fic eu fiz baseada no filme O Jardineiro Fiel, que tem o nosso amado Voldemort no papel principal. Espero que também se apaixonem pela história, como acabou acontecendo comigo... Então, enjoy!

Eles estavam em um pequeno aeroporto, um avião bimotor esperava impaciente por seus dois passageiros. Hermione se aproximou beijando Rony na bochecha o abraçando.

-Vou sentir saudades.- ele tentou sorrir, a apertando forte.

-Eu também.- ela repondeu sorrindo docemente, pegando a mala de rodinhas, o beijando na bochecha uma última vez.

Ela e Arnald seguiram em direção ao avião, este último acenando um curto adeus, para Rony, que o respondeu brevemente também.

-A gente se vê em duas semanas!- Hermione gritou, no meio do caminho, acenando para Rony. Ele acenou de volta, vendo-a entrar no avião. Então suspirou.

Richard lia a carta que acabara de receber da coruja, com um aperto no coração. Teria que contar ele mesmo. Mas, como faria isso, se também estava tão abalado? Bufou esfregando o rosto para reunir a coragem necessária. Richard era um bruxo baixo e gorducho, que trabalhava na mesma seção do Ministério da Magia do Sul da África, junto com Rony. Os dois eram embaixadores, embora Rony fosse da Inglaterra e ele dos EUA. Que soubesse, o ruivo não tinha muitos amigos na região. È. Teria que contar ele mesmo. Se levantou sem pressa, indo em direção ao escritório de Rony, do outro lado do corredor.

Exitou, mas acabou batendo na porta.

-Entre.- a voz do ruivo chamou.

Quando Richard entrou, Rony se dedicava a seu passatempo favorito, cuidar de plantas. Ele as regava cuidadosamente, havia uma variedade enorme delas no escritório e uma estufa imensa em casa. Richard sabia que aquela mania começara com uma receita médica. Rony cuidava de plantas para combater o stress e acabara gostando daquilo. Mas, agora não haveria planta suficientemento bonita ou mal-tratada para consola-lo.

-Olá, Richard.- Rony sorriu, levantando o rosto de sua begônia.- Que cara é essa? Problemas logo de manhã?

-Rony, você sabia qual caminho Hermione iria pegar para voltar para casa? Ela não ia pela estrada leste, ia?

-Talvez, mas eu falei para ela pegar outro avião trouxa na volta, seria mais rápido.

-Então, há a possibilidade dela ter pego a estrada.

-Algum problema? Outro engarrafamento, não é? Já falei para ela não vir de carro! Mas, ela me escuta? Não. Sempre foi teimosa.

-Encontraram um carro virado na estrada. - Richard continuou encarando o chão, as mãos no bolso. O estômago de Rony revirou.- Haviam dois corpos. Uma mulher branca e um homem negro.

Rony abriu a boca, mas se sentia incapaz de falar. Não estava entendendo por que o outro estava falando aquilo.

-O homem não era o Arnald, Rony.- Richard continuou, desta vez encarando o ruivo.- Mas a descrição da mulher bate com a de Hermione. Eles acham que deveriamos dar uma olhada.

- Mas, por que você acha que pode ser a Hermione, se o homem não é o Arnald? - Rony continuou, tentando pôr um sentido em tudo o que ouvia. Aquilo era uma absurdo, Hermione estava bem. Ela sabia se cuidar!

-De qualquer forma, você sabe o que ela fazia lá?- Richard perguntou constrangido.

-Não.- Rony continuou, mal escutando o outro, ainda zonzo.- Ela só me disse que era viagem de negócios. Por quê?

-Você sabe que o boato é que ela tinha um amante. Ela pode ter ido se encontrar com ele lá. Pode ser esse homem que encontramos com ela. Você sabe que isso é possível.

Ele sabia, por mais que odiasse admitir, sabia mais que ninguém. Mesmo assim, não podia pensar que a mulher morta fosse sua Hermione. Era impossível que fosse Hermione! Frustado e trêmulo, ele esmagou o botão de uma flor.

_Hogwarts Maio de 1997  
_  
_-Você e ela! - Lilá apontava os dois trêmula de raiva, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
_

_Com o canto e olho, Rony pode ver o tornozelo de Harry se afastando. Agora só estavam ali Lilá, Hermione e ele.  
_

_-O que é que tem?- perguntou se fazendo de inocente. Hermione os olhava quase com medo, preocupada.  
_

_-Não é o que você está pensado. - ela tentou falar, mas Lilá a interrompeu furiosa.  
_

_-Não fale nada para piorar a situação, Hermione. Eu espera tudo de você, menos isso.  
_

_-Mas, nós não fizemos nada! - Hermione insistiu.  
_

_-Você acha que eu sou burra, que não percebo! Você saindo brava do salão Comunal, quando me viu com o Rony, você o atacando com aqueles passarinhos. Não pude abraça-lo por dia por causa dos arranhos que doiam.  
_

_-A madame Pomfrey não resolveu aquilo em 5 minutos?-Hermione cochichou enquanto Lilá continuava a gritar.  
_

_-Shh, ela não sabe disso.- ele cochichou.  
_

_-... e quando você saiu correndo da sala chorando! E quando correu atrás do McLedgem! Pensa que eu não sei que você queria fazer ciúmes? Eu também sou mulher, Hermione Granger. Eu sei que você o queria roubar de mim desde o começo! E não a olhe surpreso Rony! Você também vivia falando dela! Nem que fosse só pra reclamar. Mas, quando eu abria a boca para reclamar você fechava a cara e dizia. "Eu a conheço melhor e ela não é assim."! Acha também qua não o vi a olhando pelo canto do olho, ou suspirando? Eu achei que talvez pudesse te fazer esquecer ela, já que faz anos que vocês estão assim, mas nunca virou nada. E agora vejo que você só tem me enganado esse tempo todo!  
_

_-Isso não é...- Rony tentou dizer.  
_

_-Não fale enquanto estou gritando com você!- Lilá gritou histérica, chorando.- Vocês dois não prestam! Todo o tempo que eu dediquei a você Rom-Rom! E eu confiei em você Hermione. Te dei conselhos para melhorar essa juba que você chama de cabelo! E como você retribui? Roubando meu namorado!  
_

_-Eu não..- Hermione tentou argumentar, mas Lilá não ouviu.  
_

_-Você me enganou, Rom-Rom. Depois de tudo, dos dias maravilhosos que passamos juntos, você me enganou sem nem pensar nos meus sentimentos.Aliás, os dois deviam estar rindo de minha cara por trás, eu sei disso."Olhe a idiota da Lilá, apaixonada por mim. Que burra!"  
_

_-Lilá, nós não...  
_

_-Você acabou com minha vida Rom-Rom. E pensar que eu te amei e confiei em você. Mas, agora está tudo acabado entre nós. Adeus.- e saiu pisando duro, mas mal havia dado dois passos, desatou a correr para o dormitório feminino, chorando.  
_

_-Pobre, Lilá.- Hermione suspirou.- Estou com dó dela. Se ao menos tivesse nos dado tempo de explicar.  
_

_-Foi melhor assim.- Rony deu de ombros, ignorando o virar de olhos de Hermione- Já quero acabar com esse namoro faz tempo.  
_

_-Mas, era muito covarde para tentar.  
_

_-Também, olhe o escandalo que ela deu só por pensar que estavamos sozinhos. Imagine se eu tivesse mesmo terminado com ela, na cara dura?  
_

_-Mas, ela tinha motivos para estar brava.- Hermione corou, sorrindo e abaixando a cabeça.  
_

_-Você quer dizer, tudo que ela falou sobre nós? - Rony corou também, pondo as mãos nos bolsos, e abaixando a cabeça.  
_

_-Ela não é burra, sabe?  
_

_-Hermione, eu...- mas, ele engasgou.  
_

_-Sim? - ela o animou, o coração disparado.  
_

_-Eu acho que já nos conhecemos a algum tempo e...  
_

_-E?  
_

_-Eu te amo completamente.- ele falou depressa, a encarando. Hermione, que não esperava uma declaração tão aberta, corou. Ele ficou mudo esperando a reação dela. - Por favor, fale alguma coisa. -ele pediu.  
_

_-O que eu posso falar? -ela engasgou sorrindo.  
_

_-Qualquer coisa que não me faça me sentir um completo idiota. De novo.  
_

_-Eu te amo.- ela respondeu calmamente, sorrindo muito meiga.  
_

_-Ah.- ele tentou respirar, mas a sensação de alegria parecia ocupar seu corpo inteiro.- Acho que isso serve.  
_

_Ela riu, e eles continuaram ali, parados. Muito felizes, de verdade, queriam ouvir aquilo a tanto tempo, que não conseguiam acreditar que havia realmente acontecido. Queriam demonstrar isso, mas estavam muito constrangidos. Ele levantou os olhos a encarando, que sorria. E levou a mão para o rosto dela, que sorriu mais.  
_

_-Estou nervosa, eu não sei por que.  
_

_-Eu também.  
_

_-Mas, é um nervoso bom.- ela sorriu, fechando os olhos.  
_

_-É.- ele repsondeu, se aproximando mais e finalmente a beijando. Seu peito parecia que iria explodir de felicidade, mas não queria que isso acontecesse. Não queria que nada mais acontecesse, aquilo era tão bom!  
_

_-Vamos fazer isso de novo?- ela murmurou, o nariz colado ao dele.  
_

_-Tá bom.- ele respondeu, a beijando de novo.  
_  
Africa do Sul, Atualmente

O necrotério para qual o suposto corpo de Hermione havia sido levado era um lugar precário e imundo. Uma casa térrea mal cuidada, com telhas faltando, não havia asfalto, apenas terra batida e algum mato no canto. Um cachorro andava remechendo no chão, o cheiro insusportável. Richard levava um pano no rosto, mas Rony mal reparava em tudo isso. Eles entraram na sala única, onde cadáveres cobertos de moscas, descansavam escancarados em mesas de metal enferrujado. Havia três homens ali, trajados de um branco encardido. Um deles ao lado de um corpo coberto por um lençol. Ao se aproximarem, Richard sentiu nauseas ao ver na maca ao lado, um homem negro com a barriga aberta, intestinos saindo ensaguentado em meio a moscas.

Rony sentiu um vazio sob seus pés. Apesar de feridos, corroidos, queimados e ensagüentados, ele reconhecia o pé e a mão que apareciam por debaixo do lençol. Eram pequenos e delicados. Ele parou a maca, rezando fervorosamente para ter se enganado, Richard a seu lado. O rapaz tirou o lençol e Rony olhou o que restava do rosto da pessoa na maca.

-Pode abaixar o lençol.- falou rouco, fechando os olhos.- É a minha mulher.

Richard se virou para uma pia na parede, e vomitou violentamente. Rony, sentindo-se anestesiado, surreal, como se tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, puxou-o.

-Vamos embora.- murmurou, puxando o outro, que se soltando, quase correu para a saída. Rony parou, virando-se lentamente para o corpo sob o lençol, encarando a mão dela. Acariciou-a delicadamente, e com muito esforço, se virou e saiu.

_Londres, alguns anos atrás_

-Pode entrar.- ela murmurou, meio euforica, abrindo o portãozinho de sua casa para Rony entrar.  


_Euforico também, sem conseguir encara-la, ele entrou. Já havia ido ali inúmeras vezes, mas aquela seria diferente. Ele engoliu em seco, pensando no que estavam prestes a fazer. Ela passou por ele, se atrapalhando com as chaves, e entrando em casa. Era uma casa pequena, de dois andares, o andar de cima ocupado por uma senhora idoso. A entrada para o andar de Hermione era no fundos. Havia um pequeno jardim, que tinha uma grande porta de vidro, com vista para parte de quarto.  
_

_Ele a seguiu, deixando a pasta em uma cadeira e dirigindo-se para a cama dela. Hermione foi atras, sentando-se na cama, também, ao lado dele.  
_

_-Então, vamos... ?- ela perguntou constrangida.  
_

_-Se você não quiser...- ele começou preocupado.  
_

_-Não, tudo bem. Eu quero.- ela sorriu o encarando. E estendeu o pé para ele, se fossem para começar de algum lugar, melhor começar dali.  
_

_Sorrindo, ainda constrangido, Rony abaixou o zíper da bota dela, tentando tira-la, sem sucesso. Hermione riu, quando ele começou a puxar, ele riu também, desistindo.  
_

_-Acho que esta um pouco apertada.- ele se desculpou.  
_

_-Tudo bem.- ela riu, tirando as duas botas.  
_

_Mais confiante Rony, se aproximou, abrindo o botão da saia dela e a tirando.  
_

_-Minha vez.- Hermione riu, puxando a camisa dele. Assim que se viu livre, Rony a beijou.  
_

_-Hora da meia calça.- ele respondeu. Ela se deitou, e ergueu a perna. Fazendo gestos exagerados, ele desceu a meia calça dela, desde a coxa, beijando-a na perna e no pé. Ela ria, se divertindo naquele jogo. Se aproximou, tirando o relógio de pulso dele com todo o cuidado, mas ele simplesmente pegou o relógio e o jogou em qualquer canto, beijando-a de novo.  
_

_  
Eles estavam deitados na cama, um ao lado do outro. Fora a primeira vez deles, e estavam tentando aproveitar todas aquelas sensações, desde alegria a euforia, ao mesmo tempo. Ele virou para o lado, e viu que ela o encarava, encolhida debaixo das cobertas.  
_

_-Muito obrigado por esse presente maravilhoso.-ele disse.  
_

_-Que generosidade a minha.- ela respondeu séria.  
_

_-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.- ele respondeu depressa, soara como se esse fosse o tipo de presente que ela dava a todos. Hermione então, que até ali estivera séria, caiu na risada. Ele suspirou aliviado.-Ah, então você me entendeu.- ele riu, a beijando e se levantando da cama.  
_

_-Ronald!- ela riu, pegando a samba canção dele do chão e jogando para ele.- Vista isso!_

_  
Semanas depois ele se encontrava em seu escritório, embalando e catalogando as mudas de plantas que levaraia com ele. Estava concentrado em seu trabalho, mas estava também muito triste, pensando em tudo o que deixaria para trás. Mas, se o Ministério mandava, não havia o que fazer. De qualquer jeito, como todos diziam, aquilo era uma excelente chance. Ele era novo e estava tendo um começo de carreira tão bom! Foi quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta, quando se virou viu que era Hermione.  
_

_-Me leve para a África com você.- ela pediu.  
_

_-Ah, oi Hermione.- ele riu. Ela o havia surpreendido, não só por ter aparecido, mas por ter feito aquele pedido tão de repente e tão diretamente.- Estou embalando as últimas plantinhas. Posso te embalar também e te catalogar: Hermione. O que acha?  
_

_-Rony, eu falei sério.  
_

_-Bem, se embalada não é uma opção, que tal a mala?  
_

_-Não me enrole, sabe que odeio isso. É sim ou não?  
_

_Ele a olhou, ali firme. Ela sabia o que queria, e não podia ser mais direta sobre isso.  
_

_-E como devo leva-la?  
_

_-Como amiga, amante, namorada, esposa. Eu não me importo. Só quero ir com você.  
_

_-Mas, e a Inglaterra? E sua casa? E a F.A.L.E.?  
_

_-Eu posso continuar meu trabalho lá. E de qualquer jeito, nada mais me importa se você não estiver aqui. Então, me leva ou não?_


	2. Suspeita

Feliz, Hermione assistia a uma peça. Estava no meio de uma colônia africana de elfos-domésticos excluídos da sociedade bruxa. Era uma colônia enorme, e muito pobre. Mais de 5 mil elfos-domésticos viviam ali, seja por terem sido expulsos de casa por mau comportamento (muitas vezes injustamente), ou por causa de doenças. A África não era um bom lugar para elfos domésticos, que vindos da Europa, não tinham um sistema imunológico eficiente para doenças africanas. Era triste ver tantos elfos domésticos abandonados a própria sorte, vivendo precariamente, na pior situação possível, sem casa, esgoto, comida, nada.

A colônia sobrevivia de plantações próprias e doações arranjadas pela F.A.L.E.. O lugar em si não era muito bom, perto de uma cidade bruxa, longe dos olhares dos trouxas, por isso muito isolada. Nos últimos anos, Hermione lutava todos os dias por melhorias, novas leis e até cuidava de uma escola para elfos aprenderem a ler. A maior resistência, porém, no início, vinha dos próprios elfos, mas todo o tempo e a convivência os acostumara com a presença de Hermione e os bruxos membros da ONG. Afinal, eles iam a colônia diariamente.

A peça era sobre uma doença altamente contagiosa, muito comum, que matava os elfos em questões de meses, se não fossem tratados corretamente. O problema era que o tratamento não era sempre eficaz, além de ser muito caro.

-Hermione!- a voz de Arnald a chamou, e ela se virou sorrindo para ele. Não notando os olhares desconfiados e de desprezo de alguns elfos. Ela andava muito com aquele homem que sabiam não ser seu marido.

-Arnald!- respondeu feliz, o abraçando.- Você veio!

-É. E você não devia estar aqui, neste estado.- ele retrucou, olhando a barriga dela. O bebê nasceria em poucas semanas, e ele nunca a vira fazer uma semana de repouso.

-Estou me sentindo ótima.- ela respondeu, acaricando a barriga, e começando a bater palmas com os elfos, ao termino da peça.- Eles estão cada vez melhores, essa foi linda! Pena que você perdeu, Arnald.

-Eu assisto a próxima. Vamos, você precisa descançar.

Nesse momento um pequeno elfo criança se aproximou dela, falando em africando anunciou o presente para o bebê. Hermione pegou o fio que ele estendia, era um relicario para pendurar no teto em cima do berço, todo emaranhado e feito de barbante, folhas e barro. Ela sorriu, agradecendo, fazendo cafuné no pequeno elfo, que saiu correndo feliz.

-Não é lindo, Arnald?

-Um pouco emaranhado.

-Oh, mas ele foi tão atencioso! - Hermione respondeu encantada, erguendo o relicario alto, para não estraga-lo, a outra mão apoiada nas costas.

Começaram a caminha de volta para a cidade bruxa, onde moravam. Era perigoso para Hermione, naquele estado, aparatarem. Ela gostava de andar por ali, apesar da pobreza, sujeira e mal cheiro. Os elfos sempre sorriam, acenavam ou faziam revencias quando ela passava. Eram sua forma de comprimentar, e ela gostava de saber que fazia parte de algo para melhorar a vida de todos eles, mesmo que fosse muito pouco. Mas, ela fazia seu máximo. A verdade é que a colônia progredira mais naqueles anos com ela do que em 3 séculos. "Mas, não vamos falar de estatísticas." ela respondia, quando a parabenizavam pelas suas conquistas "Só vou ficar satisfeita quando todos eles estiverem bem, saudáveis e felizes, e isso ainda não aconteceu.". E teria muito caminho pela frente ainda.

-O que aqueles bruxos estão fazendo?- Hermione perguntou, ao dobrarem em um canto, e verem uma fila de elfos em frente a duas mesas armadas, com bruxos de aspecto profissional.

-Uma nova empresa de remédios bruxa está fazendo doações de remédios aos elfos.- Richard deu de ombros.

-Estranho. Nesse mundo ninguém faz nada de graça.- ela sussurrou mais para si, do que para o outro.

Hermione estava em uma banheira cheia de espuma, apenas a cabeça e a enorme barriga de fora. Rony a filmava em uma fita trouxa, adquirira este hábito de seu pai, gostava de rever alguns momentos de sua vida, e as imagens tinam mais movimentos que fotos. Algumas invenções trouxas eram realmente muito boas.

-E aqui está Hermione.- ele falava para a câmera, filmando e acariciando a barriga da esposa, que sorria feliz.- E aqui dentro está você. Bem redondinho. E mais ao sul, o que temos?- ele fez cara de dúvida, escorregando a mão.

-Rony, esta é uma fita para o bebê!-Hermione replicou, rindo.

-Está bem.- ele tirou a mão.- Vou me comportar.

Eles então ouviram alguém batendo na janela. Se levantando, e desligando a câmera, Rony se dirigiu para a janela do quarto, deixando a coruja entrar. Ela lhe estendeu a pata, e saiu voando. Curioso, abriu a carta que continha uma letra que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

_"Sua mulher foi vista entrando esta tarde, no hotel Winston, com Arnald. Eles se demoraram lá três horas, em um quarto com uma terceira pessoa não identificada. Fique de olho.  
Um amigo"  
_

Rony sentiu seu coração pesar. O que era aquilo. Havia entendido direito? Estariam mesmo querendo dizer que Hermione estava fazendo algo que não devia? Um amante talvez? Ele nunca encarara Arnald como uma ameaça, mas agora...

-De quem é?- a voz de Hermione soou no quarto.

Rony escondeu a carta no bolso, e se virando a viu olhando-o curiosa, de roupão e penteando os cabelos. "Será mesmo que você está se encontrando com outro, Hermione?" pensou amargo.

-Nada. -respondeu- Apenas uma propaganda.

-Venha, ela o puxou pela mão, apanhando o relicário na cômoda.- Quero que você pendure isso no quarto do bebê, eu não alcanço, mas você é alto por nós dois.

O quarto era todo branco pois ainda não sabiam se seria menino ou menino. Mas, já havia um berço, com um véu, um trocador, e estantes lotadas de brinquedos e de bichinhos de pelúcia.

-Ali, bem em cima do berço.- ela respondeu, apontando, a mão apoiada nas costas.

Rony se debruçou, e com a varinha pôs um gancho no teto, e ficando na ponta dos pés, tentou enganchar o relicário, mas estava muito difícil

-A propaganda era do hotel Winston. Já ouviu falar?- Ele perguntou tentando parecer desinteressado.

-Já. Mais para adireita, Rony. Eu e o Arnald fomos lá hoje de tarde, nos encontrarmos com uma pessoa. Trabalho, sabe? Aí, perfeito! Obrigada, querido.- ela sorriu, o beijando na bochecha.

-De nada.- ele respondeu mais feliz. Se ela tivesse mentido, aí sem teria algo a esconder. Mas, ela lhe contara sobre o encontro, sem exitar. Estava certo, nada para se preocupar. Mas então, por que a carta?

-Estava pensando no nome do bebê.- ela continuou.- Mas, estou em dúvida entre Aaron ou David.

-Já sei, então. Nenhum dos dois.- ele sorriu.- Além, do mais, quem disse que vai ser um menino?

-Eu sinto que vai ser. E que tal Arnald? Parece apropriado.

-Não.- Rony se apressou a dizer.- E eu nem acho qeu vai ser menino. Acho que vai ser menina.

-Estou quase certa que vai ser menino. E por que não Arnald?

-Eu não gosto.

-Mas, ele é nosso amigo.

-Seu amigo.

-O que houve com você?

-Nada.

-Por que está emburrado?

-Não estou emburrado.

-Então, por que esta cara?

-Porque não gosto do nome Arnald.

-Então, tá bom. Não vai ser Arnald. Satisfeito?

-Um pouco.- ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

-Você é um teimoso, sabia?- ela o abraçou.- Ainda bem que eu te amo muito.

NA- Será que a Hermione tem mesmo um amante? E os remédios de graça? Se você já assistiu ao filme já sabe o final, mesmo assim continue lendo a fic, e se não viu o filme, tem um motivo para ler bem mais forte. Comentem, beijos.


	3. A Festa

-Você, está linda. E não fique nervosa.- Rony sussurrou para a mulher.

-Você é quem está nervoso.- ela sorriu, segurando a mão dele.- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo

Eles estavam em uma festa, do ministério bruxo africando. Haviam pessoas de todas as nacionalidades, todas, sem excessão, importantes. Rony era convidado especial. Mas, como chefe da F.A.L.E., Hermione nunca era bem vista. Mesmo assim, estava radiante, entrando orgulhosa com o marido diplomata, em uma linda túnica africana. Como Rony mesmo dissera, ela estava linda, os cabelos com uma lenço transpassado, brincos enfeitadissimos, e a barriaga de 8 meses que ela exibia orgulhosa.

Mal haviam entrado, porém, quando Arnald se aproximou. Rony sentiu uma contração engraçada no estômago. Era ciúmes.

-Ainda bem que chegou, Hermione!- Arnald foi logo falando.- Sabe quem está aqui? Nicholas Barlow.

-Um dos sócios da Três Varinhas?- Hermione foi logo perguntando. Três varinhas era a indústria bruxa que produzia o remédios que era distribuidos aos elfos, de graça, mas como ela descobrira, nem tudo ia tão bem. - Rony, eu já volto.- ela beijou o marido, se afastando.

Rony a viu dar o braço a Arnald, que cochichava em seu ouvido, e seu estômago se contorceu novamente. Não era 'a toa que as pessoas falavam. Mas, talvez fosse apenas em engano. Ele confiava nela. Se virou, para conversar com outro diplomata, pegando uma taça de uísque de fogo em uma bandeja carregada por um elfo domestico.  
Hermione e Arnald, se aproximaram de Barlow, que conversava alegremente com outras pessoas, inclusive Richard.

-Ah, olá Hermione.- ele a cumprimentou jovialmente.

-Olá, Richard. - ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Barlow, sorrindo. Ele era um homem velho, gordo e careca, com grandes óculos. Hermione sabia que era do tipo poderoso, e que se achava onipotente. Aquilo não a intimidou nem um pouco.

-Acho que você já ouviu falar do Senhor Barlow, um dos sócios da Três Varinhas. - Richard continou- Está é Hermione Weasley, chefe da Ong F.A.L.E., a favor dos elfos domésticos. Ela é brilhante, já dissemos várias vezes, pena que perca seus tempo e desperdice seus talentos com os elfos. É casada com Ronald Weasley, presumo que já ouviu falar nele, Sr. Barlow.

-Já sim.- o routro respondeu amavelmente.

-Sr. Barlow.- Hermione respondeu, estendo a mão e apertando a do outro.- Queria mesmo falar com o Senhor, sobre alguma remessas de remédios que nunca chegaram.

Imeditamente os sorrisos de todos presentes sumiram, e as pessoas pareciam sumir também, como se para fugir. Mas, Barlow não tinha como sair dali, Hermione o olhava diretamente, furiosamente, apoiada em Arnald. Richard, pigarreou tentando dar um fim ao assunto. Mas, Hermione continuou.

-E sabe o que é mais curioso, não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Semana passada 10 carregamentos não chegaram. 

-Os remédios são dados de graça, podem ter se descuidado deles no caminho, e os perdido. Sabe, que quando o interesse da companhia é menor, pode haver acidentes.

-Achei que o senhor os trocava por propagandas gratuitas no Ministério. 

Richard pigarreou mais alto desta vez, sem sucesso.

-Mas, acho que tenho uma boa idéia de onde eles se perderam. Aquela vassoura para família, último tipo, do lado de fora, cheira vagamente a remédios ... hum, perdidos.

-Ok, vou pegar mais bebida.- Richard falou, saindo.

-É um absurdo.- Barlow, respondeu vermelho.- Que não pode ser provado.

E se virando de costas, saiu. Hermione quase soltava fumaça pelo nariz, de raiva.

-Vamos, Hermione.- Arnald respondeu.- Vamos tomar um pouco de ar, você não pode ficar nervosa assim. Seu bebê.

-Eu sei, Arnald.- ela lamentou.- É que tudo isso me deixa tão nervosa, tanta injustiça! A gente concerta de um lado, e eles bagunçam de outro. Mas, você tem razão, não posso me preocupar.- ela suspirou, passando carinhosamente a mão na barriga.

-Já sabe onde vai tê-lo?- Richard sorriu, tentando distrai-la. Sempre funcionava quando o assunto era o bebê.

-Em um hospital local, como toda boa elfa africana.

-Mas, você não é nem elfa, nem africana.

-Tem certas coisas que não podemos mudar.

-Acha que vai ser seguro?

-Se é seguro para elas, será seguro para mim também.

Do outro lado da sala, Richard se aproximou fuirioso de Rony, que pedindo licença ao Embaixador do Japão, para conversar com o amigo.

-Que foi, Richard? Está nervoso. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sua mulher! Foi acusar Nicholas Barlow de roubo e sonegação, no meio da festa!

-Ela deve ter bons argumentos.- Rony se fez de desentendido. Hermione era assim, imprevisivel. Se achava que algo não estava certo, era a primeira a expor sua opnião aberta e diretamente. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, na realidade, até a admirava por isso.

-Ela está acabando com a alegria dessa festa. Se não pode controla-la, deixe-a em casa!

-Tenho certeza que não foi tão ruim, mas vou falar com ela.

Ele não havia sumido da vista de Richard ainda, quando Barlow se aproximou.

-Esse aí é o panaca do marido? -perguntou.- Não sei como dá conta dela.

-Talvez não dê.- Richard respondeu maldosamente.- Vai ver que é por isso que ela está sempre com Arnald. Quero só ver que cor que essa criança vai nascer.- e riu junto com o outro.

N/A- E aih, gente. Como vocês podem ver a Hermione adora uma briga contra injustiças. Hum, espero que estejam gostando! Obrigada Thaty e Maira, pelos comentários. A fic é meio triste sim, mas vale a pena ler, e não digo isso porque ela é minha não! Hehehehee. Próximo capítulo, vamos focar mais no Rony. Beijos, Mary


	4. Frutos Podres

Hermione estava na cama do hospital, amamentando cuidadosamente o bebê, o olhando com carinho e doçura. A pele morena dele contrastando fortemente contra a branca dela. Olhou para Arnald, sentado na cadeira ao lado, os observando.

-Um menino tão lindo.- ela murmurou.- E tão saudável. Com a mãe morrendo de Aids.

Os olhos dela foram para ao leito ao lado, onde uma garota de 15 anos mal respirava, olhando o filho nos braços de Hermione. O irmão abanando-a, tentando ajuda-la, olhando o sobrinho também.

-Como o mundo é ironico.- Hermione sorriu amarga.

-Não pense mais nisso.- Arnald pediu- Essas coisas acontecem.

-Uma mãe perder um filho não devia acontecer.- ela murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Nesse momento Rony entrou, trazendo um copo de água para Arnald. Estava arrasado também. Era um menino, como Hermione havia dito que seria. Mas, ele se fora em algumas horas por um problema no coração. Olhando Hermione, ali triste e abatida só fez seu coração afundar ainda mais.

-Um elfo foi trazido para cá hoje, sabia?- Hermione comentou.- Também está doente.

-Este lugar deve estar cheio de elfos doentes, Mione. -Rony respondeu- Mas, não há nada que você pode fazer.

-Eu sei. Mas, isso me faz mal. Eu devia poder fazer alguma coisa. Falar com o médico responsável talvez. Aquele senhor magro e careca ali, ele é o encarregado dos elfos. Talvez se eu...

-Hermione, você precisa relaxar. - Rony a interrompeu.- Pelo menos por essa semana, nada de pensar em elfos. Por favor.

-Está bem.- ela concordou, mordendo o lábio inferior, e olhando o bebê em seu colo, a verdade é que estava muito cançada.

zzzzzzz

Rony estava finalmente em casa, depois de duas semanas no hospital, Hermione estava pronta para voltar a sua rotina. E lá estava ele, cuidando de suas flores na estufa, ensinado ao jovem jardineiro, como misturar o inseticida na água, e aconselhando-o a usar máscara e luva para não se intoxicar.

-Vou só pegar outro pacote de inseticida, já volto.- Rony respondeu, subindo o jardim em direção da bonita casa em que morava.

Viu que Hermione e Arnald estavam conversando na varanda, e não o haviam visto. Mesmo se sentindo um pouco culpado, se aproximou silenciosamente, a tempo de ouvir Hermione falar.

-É horrível, Arnald! Revoltante! Como um casamento de conveniencia que só gera frutos podres. - mas, ela se calou ao vê-lo subir as escadas da varanda para a casa.

Ele sentiu seu estômago afundar, surpreso. Será que mesmo depois de tudo que eles passaram juntos, todo o tempo de amizade e de amor, tudo o que ela podia pensar sobre o casamento deles era isso? "Um casamento de conveniencia que só gera frutos podres." Sentia-se magoado e ferido, ele não sentia nada daquilo. Amava-a como sempre amara, talvez até um pouco mais. Como ela podia pensar isso deles?

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo com esse negócio na minha casa?- ela se levantou, subtamente furiosa, apontando para o inseticida dele.

-Só vim pegar mais uma caixa.- ele respondeu seco.

-Pois tire isso daqui!- ela pegou o pacote e o atirou fora da sacada.- Agora! Eu não quero ver mais isso na minha frente. Inacreditável!- e entrou em casa pisando duro.

-Está bem, Hermione!- Rony gritou, estava cheio daquilo. Tudo o que fazia era cuidar dela, e ela só o tratava com despreso.- Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, eu tiro!

-Rony, acalme-se, por favor.- Arnald pediu, parecendo preocupado.

-Qual o problema dela? Isso aqui só mata insetos, não mata ninguém se não for engolido, certo?

-Certo.

-Então por que ter esse chilique todo? Ela está me culpando pelo bebê, não é? Se vingando de mim.

-Não é isso. Ela não o culpa de nada, não foi culpa de ninguém, aconteceu.

-Talvez, se eu tivesse insistido para irmos a um hospital melhor...- Rony falou em voz alta o que andara pensando desde a morte de seu filho.

-Provavelmente não faria diferença. Só dê um tempo a ela, Rony. A Hermione anda muito estressada.

-Sério, não percebi?-Rony respondeu ironico, mas resolveu seguir o conselho de Arnald. "Afinal, ele passa mais tempo com minha mulher do que eu."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione andava pelo jardim da cada de Richard, que ela e Rony estavam vistando. Rony mostrava a esposa do amigo como cuidar de lírios, e ela procurava por Richard. O fizera prometer que mandaria o relatório para Londres, mesmo não sendo sua área, e agora queria saber o que haviam respondido. Foi quando viu o filho de Richard correndo pelo gramado, e fazendo cócegas nele, enquanto ele passava murmurou:

-Vá se aprontar para o jogo, ou vamos nos atrasar.- sorriu, mas, sentiu uma aperto no coração. Nunca veria um jogo de seu filho.

Encontrou Richard no escritório, revendo pastas. Ele, ao ve-la, fechou a maioria delas, encarando-a com falsa inocencia.

-Então?- ela perguntou.

-Então o quê?

-Você não contou nada ao Rony, não é?

-É claro que não, você me pediu silencio, e foi o que eu fiz.

-E a resposta de Londres?

-Eles leram seu relatório e vão pensar no assunto.

-Só isso?- ela murmurou decepcionda, havia trabalhado dia e noite por meses, para tudo ficar pronto.

-Não dá pra fazer muito mais sem a assinatura do médico responsável e outros dados.

-Mas, ele desapareceu.- ela murmurou frustada, sentando-se numa cadeira, roendo a unha.- E de que outros dados eles estão falando?

-Nada importante.

-Se não é nada importante, porque apenas pensar no assunto, e não fazer nada imediantamente?- ela perguntou desconfiada, mas Richard não respondeu.- Deixe eu ver a carta?

-Não posso.

-Por que não?

-Ela, hum... não é muito delicada.

-Deixe-me vê-la, Richard.

-Não posso, você só iria se ofender, e não daria em nada. Por que não desiste, Hermione, não vale a pena. Eles são poderosos demais.

-E se... - ela tomou folego- você ganhasse algo em troca da carta?

-Como o que?- ele perguntou surpreso

-Uma coisa que você quer muito, mas sabe que nunca poderá ter?- ela sorriu.

-Que é...?

-Eu.

-O quê!.

-Você me deixa ler essa carta, e eu durmo com você. O que acha?

Ele a olhou longamente. Era verdade que havia se apaixonado por ela quase no mesmo momento em que a vira, e que faria tudo para tê-la em seus braços. Mesmo assim, aquela era uma carta perigosa, vinda de pessoas perigosas. Viu-a sorrir mais para ele.

-Dentro dessa caixa tem uma chave, que abre o cofre que tenho embaixo do tapete. A senha do tapete é "Varinha", pegue o papel, leia, e o devolva. Depois discutimos o que fazer.- ele piscou para ela, e saiu, não podia se atrasar para o jogo de quadribol do filho.

NA/ E agora? Promessa é dívida! Gente, vocês parecem estar bravos comigo! Vocês não podem se esquecer que eu vivo, respiro, choro e sorrio com R/Hr! Eu sei que a fic parece totalmente o contrário, mas cada um tem seus motivos. Se até o final da fic, vocês não se convenserem que é uma R/Hr, vocês me avisam, hein? Aih, eu vou ter que mudar o shipper, hahahahaha. Ah, e uma dica: o Arnald não é o maior problema do Rony. Beijos, Mary.


	5. O enterro

Quando Rony chegou em casa, do necrotério, seu elfo doméstico, Bumba, veio correndo em sua direção, torcendo as mãos preocupado.

-Bumba não mexeu em nada, meu senhor. Achou melhor o senho ver com seus proprios olhos, senhor. A bagunça que eles deixaram. Bumba tentou impedir, mas eles seguraram Bumba. Tudo, tudo revirado. Achei que era melhor o senhor ver, meu senhor.

-Como assim?- Rony murmurou, sem muitas forças.

-Bruxos importantes vieram, Dumba não conseguiu descobrir quem. Mexeram em tudo e levaram algumas coisas da Senhora Hermione.

Imediatamente, Rony sentiu-se acordar,passando por um ainda pálido Richard, correu para dentro de casa. Como Bumba dissera, estava tudo revirado. Gavetas e estantes vazias, tudo virado no chão. Pedaços de vidro, fotos, papéis, enfeites. Nada havia sido deixado no lugar. Rony correu para o escritório de Hermione, para encontra-lo quase vazio.

-Bumba viu. - o elfo o seguiu, a beira das lágrimas.- Levaram várias pastas e caixas. Justamente as que ela mais usava, senhor. Sinto muito, meu senhor. Bumba não pode impedi-los.

-Não foi culpa sua, Bumba.- Rony respondeu, caminhando em volta do quarto, tentando em sua cabeça pôr as coisas em ordem. Mas, era difícil, quase não entrava lá. Tinha seu próprio escritório, e aquele era apenas um lugar de trabalho. Mas, era visível a falta de papéis. - Vá, por favor, pondo o resto da casa em ordem, eu procuro aqui.

-O senhor Richard já está ajudando.- Bumba murmurou.- Arrumando o quarto.

Rony abriu um armário, e entre papéis revirados, encontrou uma caixa africana de madeira. Abriu-a delicadamente, quase sentindo o perfume de Hermione ali. Pondo anotações para o lado, encontrou fotos de seu casamento. Hermione, no colo dele, estava linda de noiva. O vestido era simples, de cetim, e o arranjo na cabeça. O buquet de rosas, que ela sacudia alegremente, chamava a atensão por ser tão vermelho. Ela balançava os pesinhos, sorridente, no colo dele. E ele, sorrindo também, sorria abertamente. Sentindo um aperto no peito, Rony tirou as fotos e por baixo viu algo que o deixou ainda mais triste. Um pezinho de meia vermelha, que Hermione tricotara para o bebê deles. Apertando os olhos para não chorar, Rony tirou o pé de meia, uma folha seca, e dois pedaços de papel, um de sua embalagem de inseticida e outro de uma caixa de remédio. O simbolo do Três Varinhas. Nunca antes havia pensado nisso, a industria de remédios, produzia outras coisas também, como inseticida. No fundo encontrou um papel dobrado. Curioso o abriu, e surpreso, viu ser uma carta de Richard.

_"Cara Hermione,  
estou profundamente decepcionado com você. Sempre achei que fosse uma mulher que fazia o que prometia, mas você ainda não cumpriu a sua promessa. Tem fugido de mim na verdade, me evitando a dias, nem olha mais para mim. Pena, mas estou pronto para te fazer uma proposta. Deixe tudo isso para trás, esse país horrível, seu marido estúpido e fuja comigo! Sabe que a amo desde que nos conhcemos, e estou disposto a largar tudo por você. Minha mulher e até meu filho. Podemos ter os nosso, saudáveis e que não morram algumas horas depois de nascerem. Acabe esse seu casamento que está mais para uma piada, e venha comigo.  
Pense nisso com cuidado e carinho, beijos  
Richard"  
_

Rony dobrou a carta. Teria sido tão cego? Richard o teria traÍdo tão terrivelmente. Primeiro Hermione, e agora ele? Sempre considerara o outro um amigo de verdade, o único na Africa. E agora isso. Será que todos com quem se importava, estariam no fundo o enganando? Ouviu passos, e ao levantar a cabeça, viu Richard o olhando nervoso.

-Não se preocupe.- Rony respondeu.- Não vou te matar, embora devesse. Tome aqui sua carta, não precisa mais procurar por ela no quarto.

-Rony, eu posso explicar?

-É mesmo? Qual parte? A que me chama de idiota, ou a que propõe que ela fuja com você?

-Você não entende, eu a amava.

-Eu também! -Rony berrou- De uma maneira que você nunca compreenderia. Agora, tome essa sua carta e suma daqui!  
Tremendo, como se ainda esperasse que um feitiço o acertasse, Richard a apanhou a carta da mão de Rony e saiu correndo.

zzzzzzzzzzz

O enterro era simples, pouca flores e pessoas, mas muitos elfos. Todos choravam desolados, pela única pessoa que realmente se importara com eles, lutando até o fim por seus direitos. Mas, o mais triste, sem dúvida, era Rony. Ele não chorava, sua dor era muito grande para o consolo das lágrimas. Apenas via o simples caixão de madeira, que guardava o corpo da pessoa que mais amara no mundo, sumir no buraco no chão. Algumas palavras foram ditas, pessoas do trabalho, elfos mais diretamente beneficiados. Mas, nada poderia realmente expressar a pessoa incrível e maravilhosa que ela fora.

Foi então que viu pessoas carregando algo em um carinho de mão se aproximarem.

-O que é isso?- perguntou.

-Cimento.- um dos homens respondeu.- Cobrimos a cova com isso por causa dos saqueadores de túmulo.

-Ninguém vai cobrir a cova dela com cimento!- Rony brigou, assustando todos em volta.- No testamento dela dizia claramente que queria se renterrada sob solo africano. E é isso que vai acontecer.

Espantados, mas sem ter o que dizer, os homens viraram o carrinho de mão e foram embora. A cêrimonia continuou, algumas pessoas jogaram flores na terra que aos pouco se acumulava sobre o caixão, até cobri-lo totalmente.

-Agradeço a todos que vieram.- Rony finalmente falou.- O carinho de vocês significava muito para Hermione. E para mim também, obrigado.

O lugar logo se esvasiava, as pessoas dando seus pesâmes a Rony, que os ouvia com paciência. Queria que todas elas fossem embora, para prestar sua última homenagem a Hermione, apenas eles dois. Mas, nesse instante Claire, uma amiga de Hermione de F.A.L.E., se aproximou.

-Olá, Rony.- ela sorriu.- Foi muito bonito o enterro, e obrigada por respeitar os ultimos desejos de Hermione.

-Obrigado por ter vindo.

-Vim também em nome de Arnald, embora não sabemos se ele ainda está vivo, tenho certez que não gostaria de perder isso.

-Ah, ele... - Rony não conseguiu se impedir de dizer.

-Tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer a algum tempo. - Claire disse sorrindo.- Hermione em sua eterna inocência, nunca achou que fosse necessário.- e tirou uma foto da bolsa estendendo-a a Rony. Nela, estavam Claire, Arnald e um homem americano, todos sorrindo para Rony.- Esse é David, namorado do Arnald.

-Namorado?-Rony repetiu muito surpreso.

-Arnald é, ou era, gay. Mas, essas coisas aqui não são toleradas. Se descobrissem, ele seria morto, então sempre escondeu. Hermione nunca achou que você pensaria mal dela por andar tanto com Arnald, então nunca comentou nada, não é?

-Não.

-Era isso, Rony. Preciso ir. - Claire o abraçou.- Se cuida.

Ao se ver sozinho com Hermione, Rony se ajoelhou em frente ao túmulo, que trazia os dizeres:

_Hermione J. G. Weasley  
Amada esposa e mãe de coração dos elfos africanos  
Descance em sua eterna paz e ternura  
_

-Me desculpe, Hermione. Não devia nunca ter desconfiado de você, espero que esteja onde estiver, que me perdoe. Trouxe algo para ler para você. Dizer agora o que nunca consegui dizer enquanto você estava viva. Na verdade é um poema, por favor o ouça, onde quer que você esteja. "Carrego seu corção comigo/ Eu o carrego no meu coração/ Nunca estou sem ele/ Onde eu for, você vai, minha querida/ E o que quer que eu faça/ Eu faço por você, minha querida/ Não temo o destino/ Você é o meu destino, meu doce/ Não quero o mundo pois, beleza/ Você é o meu mundo, minha verdade/ Eis o grande segredo que ninguém sabe/ Aqui está a raiz da raiz/ O broto do Broto/ E o céu do céu/ De uma árvore chamada vida/ Que cresce mais do que a alma pode esperar/ Ou a mente pode esconder/ E esse é o prodigio/ Que mantém as estrelas á distância/ Carrego seu coração comigo/ Eu o carrego no meu coração.". Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com você, Hermione. Quem fez isso com você, prometo.

NA/ Pobre Hermione, Rony achando que ela o traia com Arnald, e eram só amigos. E ela também não cumprira a promessa de ficar com Richard. Será que ela tinha mesmo um amante? E por que reviraram a casa de Rony? Continue lendo e descubra. Hehehehehe. E o poema, eu não resisti, achei que tinha tudo a ver com os dois. Obrigada pelos comentários Maira e Thaty, you girls rock! D Beijos, Mary.


	6. A carta misteriosa

Rony desembarcou no trem das 11 horas, da plataforma King Cross, em Londres. O Ministério o havia chamado de volta, tirando-o da África. A sua espera estava apenas Harry, seus pais haviam morrido a uns anos, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge andavam muito ocupados trabalhando no exterior (Fred e Jorge patenteando seus produtos na América), não falava com Percy a anos e Gina estava em algum lugar do mundo desde que fugira com Draco Malfoy. Sua família estava toda espalhada pelo mundo, desde a morte dos pais. Ele mesmo havia ido embora, formar uma nova familia com Hermione, que acabara pouco antes de começar. Tudo que lhe sobrara era Harry, mas ele não decepcionava Rony. Estava sempre ali.

-Rony! Como é bom tê-lo de volta!- Harry o abraçou com mais força que o normal, não se viam a muito tempo, e o amigo sentia que devia mostrar seu apoio mais que nunca, por causa da morte de Hermione.

-E aí, Harry?- Rony respondeu, o soltando.

-Senti saudades desde que você foi embora para a Africa, andei meio solitário, sabe?

-Você tem sua esposa e seus filhos aqui.

-Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a Hermione.- Harry respondeu, pondo a mão no ombro de Rony. Achava que era melhor tocar no assunto de uma vez, já que ele também sofria com a morte da amiga. Seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas.- Muito mesmo. Sinto falta dela também.

-Obrigado.

-E como você está?

-Indo.- Rony deu de ombros.

-Isso mesmo, tem que continuar. Sei que pode parecer desesperador no começo, a falta que ela vai fazer é enorme, e não vai passar, mas pelo menos você vai se conformar com o tempo. Ficará menos doloroso.

-É.- Rony sussurrou, a verdade é que não achava que ficaria menos doloroso, a cada dia que passava parecia pior. Não só pela falta dela, mas também por que agora ele tinha tempo para pensar e perceber que eles não eram mais os mesmos, e que talvez ela morrera porque estava infeliz casada com ele, indo ver outro.

-Já sabe o que vai fazer aqui, agora que voltou?

-Tenho um almoço marcado com o chefe de minha seção, e depois estou livre.

-Aqui está a chave da casa da Hermione.- Harry tirou a chave do bolso e deu a Rony.- Só se quiser passar por lá, você sabe que é bem vindo em casa, a qualquer hora. É só aparecer lá, eu e Jack vamos ficar em casa, Luna, Henry e o bebê vão passar o fim de semana na casa do pai dela.

-Você teve uma menina, não é?

-Jane, já esta com 6 meses.- Harry respondeu orgulhoso.

-A idade que teria meu filho.- Rony murmurou.

-Bem, te vejo mais tarde.- Harry mudou de assunto, não podia e nem queria pensar no que o amigo passava com a perda do filho e seis meses depois o da mulher. Ele ficaria louco se algo assim acontecesse com sua família. Mas, Rony parecia estar reagindo bem, dentro do possível.- Você sabe como chegar em minha casa e tem dinheiro para o táxi, certo?

-Você tá parecendo minha mãe.- Rony sorriu.- Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar.

-Se cuida.- Harry sorriu, abraçando o amigo mais uma vez, e pegando a mala dele para já leva-la para casa, estendendo a mão para uma táxi trouxa.

xxxxxxxx

Rony chegou ao restaurante no hotel cinco estrelas, fazia muito tempo que não ia lá. Sempre fora a negócios, o lugar era muito caro, embora seu salário não fosse pouco. Logo que entrou, foi conduzido a uma mesa, onde um senhor alto, magro e de aspecto rude e severo o cumprimentou com um sorriso falso. Seu nome era Thomas Bradford, braço direito do Ministro da Magia, Sturgis Scringeour. Ele se levantou, apertando a mão do ruivo, assim que este se aproximou.

-Um prazer revê-lo, Weasley.-falou, se sentando e aceitando o menu que o graçom lhe estendia.

-O mesmo, Bradford.- Rony respondeu aceitando o menu que lhe era dirigido- Obrigado.

Escolheram seu almoço em silêncio, e fizeram seus pedidos, o graçom se afastou com uma leve curvatura.

-Sinto pelo que houve na África, com sua esposa.- Bradford murmurou, e Rony pode perceber que ele não sentia nada. Nunca gostara do ruivo e este dele, havia muito preconceito envolvido pelo ruivo, ser um Weasley, uma família antiga bruxa, mas sem qualquer importância e ter atingido um nível tão alto no Ministério.

-Obrigado. - Rony respondeu educado.- Recebemos as flores que o Ministério enviou, no enterro.

-Certamente uma perda terrível para a comunidade mágica.- o outro respondeu, mostrando revolta.- Principalmente doloroso para você.

-E para outras pessoas também, aparentemente.- Rony grunhiu.

-Como assim?

-Eu li uma carta...- Rony começou, mas resolveu se calar, não iria discutir assuntos pessoais com Bradford, especialmente envolvendo Richard, que trabalhava no Ministério Americano, e portanto era um contato importante do Ministério.

Mas, a expressão do outro o espantou, era quase como se Bradford estivesse com medo. Estava pálido e olhava com os olhos arregalados para Rony.

-Você... viu a carta de Richard?- Bradford conseguiu falar novamente, tentando recuperar a friesa.

-Li, encontrei no meio das coisas dela. Você sabia dela? Por que?

-Você não a tomou como uma ofença pessoal, ou tomou?- o outro continuou, mal o escutando.

-Como assim? Claro que tomei! Ele dizia...

-Não precisa repetir, sei da falta de classe com que a chamaram. Mas, estavam nervosos, precisa entender. Ninguém realmente pensava isso dela. Richard jamais permitiria, claro.

-Do que você esta falando?- Rony perguntou, surpreso.

-Do que você está falando?- Bradford repetiu a pergunta, ainda mais surpreso, como se pego em flagrante em algo que não devesse ter sido descoberto.

-A carta de amor que Richard mandou a Hermione. Do que _você_ está falando?

-Nada.- Brandford respondeu rapidamente.- Me confundi de carta. Então, Richard escreveu uma carta de amor pra sua mulher? Que vergonha, ele tem um filho, poderia ser mais discreto.

-Que carta que você falava? Do que a chamaram?

-Nada Ronald.- o outro respondeu friamente, ele nunca chamara Rony pelo nome. Nesse momento a comida foi servida- Foi um engano, já concertado. Por que não aprecia esse delicioso almoço, e não esquece o assunto. Afinal, passado é passado.

O resto do almoço foi silencioso, exceto por algumas frases soltas e tensas, sobre trabalho, e o que Rony faria agora que voltara para Londres. Rony comeu seu almoço sem questionar o outro, mas por dentro pensava furiosamente, se houvesse uma coisa que ele não faria, seria esquecer a carta misteriosa, mencionada acidentalmente, por Bradford.

xxxxxxx

A casa de Harry era um pequeno e aconchegante sobrado, numa parte acolhedora de Londres. Logo na entrada, depois da cerca de tijolos a vista com um portãozinho de ferro, e antes da parede com a porta de entrada, coberta de hera, havia uma árvore com um balanço e fitas coloridas, decoração feita provavelmente pela esposa de Harry, Luna. Quando Rony chegou, o amigo e o filho mais velho jogavam quadribol no pequeno jardim dos fundos, mas pararam imediatamente para recebe-lo. Jack era uma mistura dos pais, moreno de cabelos lisos, e imensos olhos verdes, se pareceria muito com Harry, exceto pelo rosto que era mais largo. Ele saldou Rony com um aperto de mão empolgado, e o ruivo se lembrou do quanto ele e Hermione se davam bem.

-Como foi o almoço?- Harry perguntou sorridente.

Rony imediantamente lhe contou sobre a estranha conversa com Brandford, e sobre a carta que Richard recebera, envolvendo Hermione.

-Ele não quis nem pensar mais em falar sobre o assunto, parecia furioso consigo mesmo, e comigo.- o ruivo falava revoltado, andando para cima e para baixo na sala.- Fiquei com medo que se insistisse, ele me atingisse com um feitiço de memória por debaixo da mesa.

-Isso é estranho de verdade. O que será que a Hermione tem a ver com esses caras?

-Fora direitos para elfos-domésticos, que eu saiba, nada. Mas, não posso imaginar o que os elfos tenham a ver com tudo isso.

-Você sabe que esse é um assunto delicado, os direitos dos elfos-domésticos, que pode desestruturar toda a economia bruxa, Rony. Isso que está acontecendo, pode ter a ver com os elfos.

-Quer dizer, sobre a morte dela?

-Foi estranho, Rony.- então Harry abaixou a voz por causa do filho.- Que tipo de assaltantes estupram e matam uma mulher, sem levar seu relógio de ouro?

-Tenho me perguntado o mesmo.- Rony respondeu, o estômago revirado de tristeza, pensando no que acontecera com ela.

-Se eu pudesse, te ajudava a descobrir... Mas, não posso. Tenho minha família para cuidar. Mas, conte comigo no que eu puder fazer daqui!

-Estava pensando,Harry. Você ainda tem aquela caixa de papéis dela que te mandei, semana passada?

-Está tudo guardado, como você me pediu. Vou buscar já.

Voltou logo com uma enorme caixa lotada de papéis, apoiou-a na mesa de centro, onde os três se ajoelharam em volta, mexendo nos papéis e separando qualquer coisa interessante.

-Ei, tio.- Jack, chamou depois de um tempo, Rony levantou os olhos de outra caixa de remédio vazia, para elfos-domésticos, vinda da indústria Três Varinhas. Por que Hermione insistia em guarda-las?- Qual é mesmo o nome do homem com quem você almoçou hoje?

-Thomas Brandford.- Rony respondeu, se aproximando do sobrinho.

Jack segurava um recorte de jornal, onde várias pessoas acenavam em frente a um prédio enorme. Na legenda embaixo da foto, o nome de Brandford estava destacado.Rony puxou a foto mais para perto e viu, o bruxo cobrindo o rosto com a mão, para impedir o sol de cega-lo. E logo acima de seu ombro, o logotipo do prédio.

-É a fabrica do Três Varinhas.- Rony murmurou, erguendo a caixa de remédio em sua mão, e comparando o simbolo das três varinhas cruzadas, soltando faíscas.- Que estranho. O que ele está fazendo ali?

-Tem um papel aqui, um rascunho de carta para uma mulher na Alemanha.- Harry falou, se aproximando- É sobre a Três Varinhas. Fala de uma cordo entre a indústria e o Ministério da Magia Inglês, "Um casamento arranjado que só gera frutos podres." Que expressão estranha.

-O quê?- Rony interrompeu o amigo, apanhando a carta. Ela usara aquela expressão, na tarde em que conversava com Arnald, e brigara com ele por causa do inseticida da Três Varinhas, logo depois da morte de seu filho. Olhou a data, era daquela mesma tarde. Um alívio tomou conta de seu peito. Afinal, não era deles que ela falava com Arnald, era sobre o acordo da Três Varinhas! Ela não estava infeliz com o casamento, ela não o culpava pela morte do filho deles!

-E tem outra aqui, para a amiga alemã dela também.

Rony pegou a carta e leu a letra firme e caprichada de Hermione.

"_Querida Anika,  
sei que deviamos falar apenas de trabalho, mas preciso desabafar com alguém. A alguns dias a resposta, de Londres, de meu relatório chegou, mas meu 'amigo', Richard, não queria me deixar vê-la. Disse que bastava saber que a reposta não era satisfatória. Mas, eu precisava ler a carta, então cometi um erro enorme. Eu propus uma coisa repulsiva para conseguir a carta. Me prometi para ele. Não sabe o quanto me odiei por isso, mas precisava ler a carta. Todos aqueles xingamentos que me dirigiam, não se aproximava do nojo que sentia por mim mesma. O único consolo que tenho, é que sei que jamais irei cumprir essa promessa, nunca pretendi. Errei por mentir, mas foi preciso. Só que Rony não pode saber. Ele vai me odiar se descobrir, e se isso acontecer, nada mais fará sentido. Eu acabo se o Rony desistir de mim. Você não sabe o quanto é duro. A pessoa com quem você mais quer conversar, é justamente a única que não pode saber. Seria egoísmo da minha parte pô-lo em perigo, contando-lhe o que descobrimos. Preciso ser forte, e continuar, mantendo-o fora disso. Obrigada por me ouvir, espero ter melhores notícias para lhe dar, na próxima.  
Se cuida, e cuidado. Mande um beijo para o Bernard por mim,  
Hermione Weasley."  
_

-Jack, você está bem?- Harry murmurou, desviando o olhar da carta e se aproximando do filho, que olhava tristemente um pedaço de papel.

-É a cópia do cartão que ela me mandou no meu último aniversário.- Jack murmurou.

Rony se aproximou, e um nó se formou em sua garganta. Era um foto de Hermione, com um chapéu de festa, segurando um bolinho com uma vela que soltava faíscas. Ela cantava sorridente "Parabéns a você" em africano. Sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos, se esquecera o quanto ela era adorável. Harry e Jack se levantaram, deixando Rony sozinho, em meio as fotos. Ao vê-la ali, como ela costumava a ser, tornou a dor pior. Quando só tinha momentos tristes para se lembrar, junto com o fato de achar que estava sendo traído, era quase como se o confortassem. Mas, agora que sabia o quanto se enganara, a dor parecia pior e mais real. Como pudera pensar mal dela?

Encontrou um vídeo impresso no papel, do qual não se lembrava. Hermione subia na cama, onde ele dormia enrolado no lençois. "Hora de acordar", ele podia ouvir voz doce dela dizendo. "Não", reconheceu seu grunhido. "Oh, sim." ela sorriu, beijando-o no rosto e no pescoço. "Você precisa acordar.". "Me deixa dormir, Hermione." resmungou. "Acho que meu marido está sonhando com seu mundo perfeito" ela continuou, alegremente "Um mundo sem ervas daninhas." .

Rony abaixou o papel, parecendo haver um buraco em seu peito. Por que não acordara e aproveitara seu dia com ela, enquanto podia? Eram tão felizes! Ela era tão incrível! Por que teve que morrer? Por que teve que ser tão corajosa, e se arriscar tanto? E guardando os papéis de volta na caixa, se levantou e saiu.

xxxxxxxx

Ele abriu o conhecido portãozinho de ferro, tudo parecia tão igual ao que sempre fora, mas uma parte essencial estava faltando. Ele deu a volta na casa, e saiu direto no pequeno jardim dela. Estava tudo abandonado, sujo e morto. Folhas caidas em cima da mesa e das cadeiras, a roseira marrom e sem flores, a árvore resistindo, o mato tão alto como os joelhos dele. Ele se aproximou do vidro sujo, dando as costas ao lugar se parecia tanto com sua alma, e viu a casa quase totalmente vazia. Apenas a mesa de jantar, os armário da cozinha, e parte da cama de casal. Ele sentiu como se de repente estivesse morrendo cada dia uma pouquinho, desde a morte dela. E pela primeira vez entendeu que ela havia morrido da maneira mais horrível possível, e que jamais voltaria para ele a consolar, ou para consola-lo.

Ele apoiou no vidro, lágrimas escorrendo rapidamente por seu rosto, era a primeira vez que chorava. Lembrou-se dela, quando se conheceram, como ele ajudara a salva-la do trasgo montanhês, de quando a vira petrificada e seu corção pareceu tão apertado, aponto dele entrar na floresta proibida em busca de aranhas, em quando eles brigavam, nela tão linda no baile de Inverno, com Krum, o rosto dela ao vê-lo com Lilá, o primeiro beijo, o casamento, e o sorriso de felicidade ao lhe contar que estava grávida. Uma lembrança, maior que todas veio e ele chorou com mais tristeza, eles naquela cama, mostrando um ao outro como se amavam de verdade.

"Eles estavam deitados na cama, um ao lado do outro. Fora a primeira vez deles, e estavam tentando aproveitar todas aquelas sensações, desde alegria a euforia, ao mesmo tempo. Ele virou para o lado, e viu que ela o encarava, encolhida debaixo das cobertas.

-Muito obrigado por esse presente maravilhoso.-ele disse.

Que generosidade a minha.- ela respondeu séria.

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.- ele respondeu depressa, soara como se esse fosse o tipo de presente que ela dava a todos. Hermione então, que até ali estivera séria, caiu na risada. Ele suspirou aliviado.-Ah, então você me entendeu.- ele riu, a beijando e se levantando da cama.

-Ronald!- ela riu, pegando a samba canção dele do chão e jogando para ele.- Vista isso!

Ele, vermelho, vestiu a cueca, e se dirigiu para o jardim dela. Por algum motivo, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Olhe essas plantas!- exclamou, ao verificar os vasos no jardim.- Se fossem crianças, você seria processada, e elas seriam tomadas de você.

-Ah, eu as rego.- ela sorriu, se aproximando, enrolada no lençol.- Quando eu lembro, pelo menos.

-Deveria se preocupar um pouco mais com elas, e menos com os elfos.- Rony respondeu, beijando-a.

-Eu sempre digo que criaturas mágicas falantes e conscientes primeiro.- ela respondeu, beijando-o de volta".

Ainda chorando, Rony se afastou do vidro. Estava com raiva. Como puderam fazer uma coisa tão odiosa com ela, que não fazia mais do que se preocupar com outros mais do que consigo mesma. Ele se ajoelhou em meio a terra, arrancando violentamente as ervas daninhas. Bastardos! Filhos-da-mãe! Por que fizeram isso com ela? Não precisavam de nada disso, por mais prejudicial que fosse a descoberta dela, poderia ter sido resolvida sem estupro ou assassinato.

Caiu chorando, coberto de terra. Ainda lembrando-se dela, como fora estúpido. Como não percebera nada do que estava passando com ela, acreditando em cartas anônima que diziam que ela o traía, ao invés de se lembrar que ela jamais faria algo assim.

"A chuva caia pesada, o que era muito raro naquela parte da África, sentado na mureta da varanda, viu um vulto descendo do carro de correndo para dentro. Hermione estava encharcada, tentara se cobrir com um casaco, mas tudo que conseguira fora que este ficasse molhado. Ela sorriu ao ver Rony ali, e se aproximou o beijando.

-Oi, estava me esperando?- Hermione perguntou, se secando com a varinha, menos os cabelos que se arrepiavam se ela o fizesse.

-Pensando na verdade.- ele respondeu sério.- Você desapareceu sem dizer aonde ia.

-Desculpe, foi uma emergência. A coruja, que Arnald, me mandou dizia que eu devia me apressar.

-Eu... eu não quero que você saia mais com ele.- Rony respondeu sério, o ciúme matando-o por dentro. Queria gritar que já sabia de tudo, de toda a traição, mas não podia. Maior que a tristeza e a humilhação, era o medo de perde-la para sempre, sem nenhuma chance de tentar uni-los novamente.

O sorriso dela desapareceu imediatamente, e Hermione deu um passo para trás, furiosa.

-Você também!- ela exclamou.- Eles conseguiram virar até você contra mim! Querem que você me controle!- e saiu correndo.

-Hermione, não é nada disso.- ele a interrompeu, seguindo-a pela casa. Não sabia quem eram 'eles', mas também não se importava. - Eu quero que você não fique mais com ele, eu! Ninguém me virou contra você e não quero controla-la.

Ela saiu do quarto, enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha.

-Então, me deixe fazer meu trabalho.- pediu com lágrimas nos olhos, passando por ele, mas, Rony a segurou delicadamente pelo braço.

-Eu deixo.- ele suspirou, resignado.- Afinal, combinamos que eu não me envolveria no seu trabalho, que ele é problema seu.

-Obrigada.- ela murmurou, ainda chorosa.- É que estou tão cançada, e ainda tenho esse relatório para terminar.

-Por que não se dá uma folga hoje?- ele perguntou esperançoso, a abraçando.- Vá tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa, e aí prometo que leio um daqueles seus livros grossos e chatos para você dormir. O que acha, hein?

Ela riu, parecendo em dúvida, mas então suspirou.

-Soa maravilhoso, e eu adoraria poder fazer tudo isso. Mas, meu trabalho é realmente muito importante, e eu tenho que terminar esse relatório.

Rony sentiu-se muito desapontado, fazia muito tempo que não passava um tempo com ela. Hermione o beijou carinhosamente na bochecha, e saiu para seu escritório, fechando a porta."

NA- É, a Hermione gostava mesmo do Rony. Vocês acharam que eu escreveria uma fic que esses dois não são um casal apaixonado? Pense duas vezes! Ai, ai. E essa carta? O que está acontecendo? O que os elfos domésticos e o relatório de Hermione tinham de tão ruim, que precisaram mata-la? Vocês vão ter que continuar a ler para descobrir. Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos, Mary


	7. Três Varinhas

Rony entrou discretamente, com uma licença visita falsa, que Harry lhe arranjara, na central da indústria 3 Varinhas, perto de Londres. Usando a sempre útil poção polissuco, conseguira se disfarçar como um sujeito que chamava pouco atenção, pois não era ruivo e nem sardento. Ao entrar no saguão, começou a observar atentamente os funcionários da empresa. Da caixa de remédios, descobrira o nome de uma das chefes de desenvolvimento, e mandara flores para ela. Foi quando viu o mensageiro entrar com as flores, e se dirigir pra uma porta a esquerda; até ali, tudo certo. Foi quando sua atenção foi para uma enorme televisão trouxa, pregada na parede oposta. Era gigantesca, Rony não sabia como não prestara atenção a ela antes.

Impossibilitado de entrar nos laboratórios de pesquisa, e em qualquer lugar não autorizado para visitas, começou a prestar atenção ao vídeo.

Uma bruxa loira, muito bonita, falava na tela, sem parar de sorrir:

-... africana, muito conhecida como "Doença dos Elfos", irá se alastrar por toda a Europa e Ásia em apenas 10 anos, segundo pesquisas do governo. Preocupada com a saúde de seu elfo doméstico, a Três Varinhas desenvolveu um acordo com seu governo, e doa gratuitamente remédios para pobres elfos-domésticos africanos, para prevenir tal praga.

-Então é isso.- Rony murmurou. - Essa é a relação de Hermione com o governo, ela não estava apenas prejudicando a Três Varinhas, mas prejudicava o governo bruxo inglês também. Só não entendo o interesse da empresa em prevenir a doença, afinal ela lucraria muito mais se elfos europeus e asiáticos realmente ficassem muito doentes.

Saindo do prédio, com medo de ser de alguma forma reconhecido, como por seus gestos ou alguma outra caracteristica, resolveu esperar a pesquisadora do lado de fora do prédio. Logo, uma mulher sorridente, na faixa dos 40, saiu do prédio. Ela carregava um grande buquet de rosas amarelas. Rony reconheceu as flores que ele mesmo mandara, e a seguiu até um ponto de ônibus. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas continuou ali. Subiu no primeiro ônibus, Rony a seguiu. Assim que o veiculo se pôs em movimento, os receios dela se confirmaram, o ônibus estava praticamente vazio, por que ele tivera que sentar bem a seu lado?

-Olá.- Rony cumprimentou, a mulher não disse nada.- Fui eu quem lhe mandou as flores.

-Obrigada.- ela disse seca, devolvendo-lhe as flores.

-Não, foram presente. Fique com elas. Não se preocupe, eu só quero conversar.

-É disso que tenho medo.- ela resmungou.

-Ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Por favor me ajude, estou tentando apenas descobrir um pouco mais sobre esse novo remédio para elfos-domésticos, algumas coisas não fazem sentido.

-E por que deveriam fazer?

-Por favor, me ajude! Minha esposa morreu enquanto investigava isso, e eu nem sei porque! Só me diga o que tem de errado com esse medicamento, e eu irei embora. Por favor.- ele pediu tão desesperado que ela ficou com pena.

-Tudo bem.- ela respondeu, olhando por cima do ombro, como se esperando ser seguida.- Vou responder só algumas das suas perguntas, depois você vai embora.

-Obrigado.- ele suspirou aliviado.- Qual é o interesse da 3 Varinhas em doar remédios aos elfos doméscticos? Não pode ser só propaganda, não valeria o preço.

-Tem muito mais por trás.- a mulher riu.- Você nem imagina. O problema todo é que o medicamento não tinha como ser testado em elfos aqui da Europa, não é autorizado pelo Ministerio da Magia, uma lei nova.

Rony conhecia quela lei, Hermione era quem a havia escrito.

-Por isso, testar em elfos Africanos, que estão mais longe de fiscalização.- a mulher continuou.- Mas, para não atrair suspeitas, dizemos é uma distribuição gratuita. Damos o remédio para todos os elfos que encontramos, e assim anotamos as diferentes reações.

-Quer dizer, que vocês testam em elfos doentes e saudáveis?- Rony exclamou horrorizado .

-Sim. O problema é que o remédio não é totalmente eficaz, só que custou muito caro para ser desenvolvido, e a empresa não quer perder anos de trabalho. Então, o que a 3 Varinhas faz, além dos testes, é matar e desaparecer com os elfos que morreram. Esse é um experimento que não pode dar errado, a qualquer custo.

Rony se encostou de boca aberta. Se tudo aquilo viesse à tona..., e o fato de que o governo estava envolvido, haveria muitos problemas. Muitos problemas mesmo!

-Por isso a mataram. Ela ia denunciados.- ele deixou escapar.

-Eu fui contra tudo isso.- a mulher continuou.- Mas, tudo o que consegui foi ser rebaixada para pesquisadora de plantas locais. E isso não foi nada, comparado ao que podiam fazer comigo. Essas pessoas são perigosas, não se meta com eles.

-Mas, se o remédio não é eficaz...

-A epidemia vai se espalhar.- a mulher completou.- Mas, aí, quando a Europa e a Ásia estiverem infectadas, eles irão vender apenas o novo remédio que irão desenvolver, sem efeitos colaterais causados nos elfos africanos. E continuar espalhando a doença na África, curando na Europa, fingindo que é o mesmo remédio, com os mesmos efeitos. Assim, a doença vai continuar e eles irão lucrar enormemente com os remédios.

-E o que o governo ganha com isso?

-Além de muito suborno, por causa das muitas autorizações que precisam ser dadas à 3 Varinhas, um dos Chefes de Seção é sócio. Eu só não sei qual.

-Isso é terrível, alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa!- Rony exclamou, mas então percebeu que alguém já fizera, e morrera por causa disso. - A minha esposa tentou impedi-los, e morreu.

-Entende por que não quero me envolver?- ela perguntou, assim que o ônibus parou.- Não gosto do que fazem com os elfos, mas vou gostar menos ainda do que farão comigo se eu contar alguma coisa. Mas, de qualquer forma, tentar impedi-los é inútil, o governo já está envolvido. Não temos a quem dedurar. Adeus, e obrigada pelas flores.

Rony, desolado a viu descer do ônibus, e se dirigir para uma pequena casa. Então, uma pessoa saiu do meio da multidão que lutava para entrar no ônibus. Rony viu, sem reação a pessoa sacar a varinha do bolso, se aproximar dela pelas costas, um luz verde indicando o feitiço. Ela caiu no chão, morta, e o estranho se afastou lentamente. Ninguém viu nada, exceto Rony, que não pode fazer nada, porque o ônibus já estava em movimento.

xxx

Rony estava parado em frente a uma escola de crianças. Depois de assitir ao assassinato da pesquisadora, decidiu agir depressa, para que suas outras perguntas fossem respondidas. Começando em por que Hermione dirigira pela estrada com um estranho, e o que dizia a carta de Londres? Sem ter mais para quem pedir ajuda, arranjou o endereço da amiga de Hermione na Alemanha, e partira para lá o mais rápido possível, de trem trouxa, para que não soubessem aonde ele estava indo. Havia parado apenas para se registrar no hotel, e se dirigiu para a casa de Anika. Chegando lá foi informado que ela estava pegando o filho Bernard, no colégio, a apenas algumas quadras.

Quando as crianças saíram, ele reconheceu a foto da mulher, que encontrara em meio as coisas de Hermione. Ele se aproximou, tomando cuidado, vendo se não estava sendo seguido, aparentemente não.

-Olá.- murmurou, e a mulher se virou apavorada, uma mão segurando o filho, a outra, a varinha apontada para ele.- Calma, meu nome é Ronald Weasley. Marido da Hermione Weasley.

-Ah, oi.- ela abaixou a varinha, ainda o olhando desconfiada.- É você mesmo? Então, me diga, quando era o aniversário dela?

-Desenove de setembro.- Rony respondeu prontamente, e ela pareceu relaxar.- Acredita que sou eu agora?

-É sempre bom previnir. Ainda bem que ela me mandou umas fotos de vocês dois, se não iria ataca-lo primeiro e perguntar depois.

-Entendo.

-Não é nem por mim, é por Bernard.- ela repondeu, olhando o filho pequeno, de uns 4 anos, os observando.- O que quer de mim?

-Vim investigar algumas coisas.

-E a Hermione?

-Ela morreu, a algumas semanas.- Rony murmurou, e ela pareceu chocada.

-Me desculpe, eu não sabia. O que aconteceu?

-Eles... eles a mataram.

Anika fechou os olhos, suspirando. Parecia que ia começar a chorar, mas manteve o controle, o encarando novamente.

-Eu disse para ela ser mais cuidosa, mas ela insistiu em mandar aquele relatório.

-Que relatório foi esse?

-Olha, eu não posso ser vista falando com você, vou te dar um tempo. Você pergunta, eu respondo, eu chego na minha bicicleta e acabou, ok?

-Ok. Então o que era o relatório?

-Sobre os testes que estavam sendo realisados na África, as mortes dos elfos, e as leis contra o que eles faziam. Ela conseguiu várias assinaturas, legalizando o relatório, mas assim que mandou para Londres, enviaram uma resposta dizendo que não era o suficiente e que faltavam alguns poucos dados.

-A reposta de Londres, mandada a Richard?

-Essa mesmo.

-E o que dizia?

-Não sei, ela não me falou.

-Ela te falou da viagem que faria, para o sul, com Arnald?

-Falou sim, estava tentando encontrar o médico dos elfos, que viu no hospital onde o filho de vocês nasceu. Ela precisava da assinatura dele, para o relatório.

-E ele está naquela região da África?

-Tenho mais ou menos o território. Tem papel?

Ela rabiscou rapidamente o nome do lugar, e devolveu o papel para ele, sem parar de andar.

-Ali, minha bicicleta. Adeus, Ronald. E boa sorte.

Nesse momento, quando ia atravessar a rua para pegar a bicicleta, um carro veio em sua direção. Rony a puxou para a calçada, junto com o menino. Quando o carro passou, o vidro traseiro se abaixou e uma varinha apareceu, apontada para Bernard, apenas para desaparecer de novo.

-Viu por que não posso conversar com você?- ela perguntou apavorada, pegando o filho no colo.- Obrigada.- murmurou e atravessou a rua, em direção a bicicleta, sem olhar Rony novamente.

xxx

Quando Rony chegou em seu quarto de hotel, percebeu que a porta não estava trancada, como ele havia deixado, mas também não havia sinais de arrombamento. Rapidamente, ele pegou a varinha do bolso e entrou cuidadosamente no quarto. O lugar estava escuro e a televisão trouxa ligada, muito alto. Viu um vulto dentro do armário, e nervoso, se aproximou cuidadosamente, a varinha na mão. Foi quando sentiu uma pancada na cabeça, e caiu de bruços no chão, tonto e com a cabeça latejante por causa da pancada.

Sentiu a varinha ser tirada de sua mão, e jogada a um canto. Tentou erguer a cabeça para ver o rosto de quem o atacava, mas estava muito tonto. De qualquer jeito, estava muito escuro para ver qualquer coisa. Sentiu alguém chuta-lo no estômago. Logo haviam pelo menos duas pessoas, chutando-o no chão, ele tentava se proteger com os braços, mas era impossível. Um deles o levantou, socando-o no nariz, para derruba-lo novamente no chão, para recomeçar a chuta-lo. Ele ficou ali, apanhando sem poder reagir, não sabia por quanto tempo. A televisão abafando qualquer ruído, e ele não podia gritar alto, sem que corresse o risco de levar um chute na boca.

Foi quando tudo parou, e ele ouviu passos se afastando. Nunca apanhara tanto na vida, achava que uma de suas costelas estava quebrada. Sua boca estava cheia de sangue, e que escorria por seu nariz, que doía muito. Ergueu fracamente o rosto, para ver uma garafa com um bilhete apoiado. Na pouca luz que entrava pela fresta de porta, que os homens haviam deixado, ele pode ler o que dizia: "Esse foi o primeiro aviso, pare, ou da próxima vai morrer."

N/A- Quanta ação! Hehehe, mais algumas perguntas respondidas nesse capítulo? Pobre Rony, deu para perceber que esses cara não são brincadeira. A fic já está chegando ao fim, por isso, comentem por favor nem que seja apenas para falar que comentou. Beijos, Mary


	8. O homem que eu amo

Em sua enorme casa na África, Richard dava um jantar que seria comentado na sociedade bruxa, por vários meses. O estava preparando a dias, e não faltava uma pessoa importante ou influente, mas, também não havia nenhum que não fosse. O dia não poderia ter sido melhor, além do jantar, haviam fechado o caso do assassinato de Hermione. Ao ver a amante, com outro homem, Arnald matara os dois. Agora seria apenas questão de tempo antes que fosse preso, e talvez condenado à morte. Um a menos para aquela estúpida F.A.L.E., que só atrapalhava os negócios de todos.

Naquele momento, um de seus elfos-domésticos se aproximou com uma bandeja de prata, contendo um bilhete. O apanhou displicentemente, mas, logo seu estômago se contorceu. Havia apenas uma linha, mas se a pessoa que mandara o bilhete fosse quem ele pensava que era, não eram boas notícias. "Me encontre embaixo da ávore, sozinho", o bilhete dizia. Pedindo suas desculpas a todos, se levantou da grande mesa de jantar, e saiu para o jardim dos fundos, onde havia uma gigantesca árvore com séculos de idade.

Quando chegou lá, seus medos se confirmaram. Era Rony, ele parecia mais perigoso do que Richard já o vira, em todos os anos de convivência. Estava sujo, as roupas rasgadas, e o cabelo desgrenhado. Um leve inchaço no nariz, um curativo na testa. "Teve ter apanhado tanto, que magia não foi o suficiente para cura-lo.", Richard pensou. E comentou em voz alta:

-Achei que estava na Inglaterra, e que iria ficar por lá.

-Voltei, mas não estou trabalhando.

-O que faz aqui, desse jeito? Quer me matar?

-Não, apenas umas perguntas.

-Tudo bem. Mas, seja rápido, meus convidados estão me esperando.

-O que dizia a carta?

-Que carta?

-A de Londres, sobre o relatório dela. O que dizia?

-Além de xinga-la de tudo e mais um pouco, dizia que precisava da assinatura do médico, que resolveu testar o remédio nos elfos. Ela queria que o remédio fosse feito de novo, e que parassem a distribuição imediatamente.

-E o que mais?

-Só isso.

-Teve mais Richard, essa confusão não foi só por causa de uma assinatura.

-Não, foi sobre o relatório inteiro. Mas, a essa hora já foi destruído.

-Foi uma armadilha, para a pegarem desprevinida, não foi?

-Para ela e para o médico, que desapareceu assim que os primeiros elfos morreram.

-E foi você quem a dedurou, não é? Que disse que caminho que ela estava tomando para voltar para casa?

-Claro que não, nem eu sabia. Mas, eu a dedurei sim, de outra forma. Disse quando e com quem ela faria a viagem. Mas, eu a amava, não sabia que iam mata-la! Não fazia idéia, se soubesse, não teria contado.

-Você não a amava, você a traiu.

-Todos nós a traimos. Até você, Rony. Quando não perguntava o que ela estava fazendo, ou quando a deixava sozinha. Porque no fundo é como ela estava, sozinha.

Aquelas palavras doeram muito em Rony, e ele sentiu a sensação de culpa crescer dentro dele. Desde que soube que da morte de Hermione, ficava se perguntado se seria diferente se tivesse insistido, e ido junto. Richard, ao vê-lo sem ter o que falar, se apressou em se despedir.

-É isso, Rony. Agora, por que não volta para casa e pára com tudo isso?

-Que casa, Richard? Eu não tenho mais casa.

-Uma pena.- Richard disse, sem parecer sentir nada, virando de costas. Então, parou novamente, se lembrando de uma coisa.- Ah, soube de Arnald?

-Não, o que foi?

-Foi condenado pela morte de Hermione, agora pelo menos temos o alívio, de saber que o caso não vai ser arquivado.

-Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, quem foi o responsável, Richard.- Rony murmurou.- E que não foi o Arnald.

E virando de costas, pulou novamente o muro, e aparatou para longe.

xxx

Rony estava dirigindo o carro em na direção da região que Anika lhe deram, era sua última pista, o médico que iniciara tudo aquilo. Como não queria o governo o seguindo, alugara um carro trouxa e dirigia por estradas de terra, quase desertas, que facilitariam uma fuga, durante a noite.

Já dirigia a vinte minutos, quando viu um carro se aproximando a toda velocidade. Desesperado, ele acelerou o máximo que pode, mas o outro motorista não desistiu acelerando também. Perdendo em velocidade, Rony virou rapidamente para a direita, indo para o meio do deserto. Se fossem realmente mata-lo, não iria se entregar tão fácil. No momento em que pensava isso, sentiu o carro passar por cima de algo, no meio do deserto, e o pneu furar.

-Merda!- exclamou revoltado, parecia que tudo estava conspirando contra ele. Nervoso, e reunindo toda a coragem que possuia, parou o carro, e desceu com a varinha pronta.

O outro carro chegou perto rapidamente, e parou também. O motorista primeiro arrumou o cabelo no espelho do carro, para depois descer calmamente.

-O que acha que estava fazendo?- o motorista replicou, assim que desceu.- Fugindo de assassinos?

Surpreso, Rony reconheceu um dos sócios da 3 Varinhas. Eles haviam se conhecido em uma festa, à muito tempo atrás, e ele conversara animadamente com Hermione. Era muito simpático, embora também muito ganâncioso, mas não tão maldoso ou desonesto como os outros dois sócios.

-Sr. Bloom?- perguntou assustado. Ao ver o rosto com curativos de Rony, a expressão de Bloom caiu.

-Acho que realmente estava esperando serem assassinos.

-O que o senhor faz aqui?- Rony continuou, chocado.

-O que faço aqui? O que mais poderia estar fazendo? Procurando você.- ele praticamente gritou. Rony percebeu que ele estava muito estressado.- Faz dias que o procuro, quero lhe contar algumas coisas.

-Como assim?

-Sei que está procurando entender o que aconteceu com sua esposa, e talvez eu tenha algumas respostas.

-O senhor me procura a dias, para me contar algumas coisas?- Rony repertiu, incrédulo, guardando a varinha no bolso, mas ainda atento a qualquer movimento do outro.

-Eu gostava muito de sua esposa, entenda. Ela me fazia rir. Mas, parou de falar comigo à meses, pena. Se soubesse que eu sairia perdendo também, nessa história toda.

-Do que está falando?- Rony estava surpreso demais para ser educado.

-Eles me tiraram tudo, aqueles dois idiotas. Não tenho dois nuques para esfregar um no outro. Vim te ver para que saiba o que aqueles canalhas fizeram pelas minhas costas, e que eu só descobri agora. Você, provavelmente, é o único que pode desmascara-los, e eu quero ajuda-lo nisso.

-O senhor quer é se vingar através de mim.- Rony respondeu.

-Olhe, filho. Isso é um negócio, como tudo na vida, certo? Você quer respostas, eu posso te dar respostas, só peço que me ajude em uma coisa que faria de qualquer maneira.

Rony o encarou pensativo, tudo o que estava acontecendo não deixava de ser culpa dele, afinal, ele era um dos sócios. Não era tão inocente como queria deixar transparecer. Será que poderia confiar nele?

-Por que eu confiaria em você?

-Se você foi tão longe, por que parar agora?- o outro deu de ombros.

Rony pensou rapidamente, se aquilo fosse uma ramadilha, ele já enfrentara coisas piores com Você-sabe-quem. Além do mais, não parecia o jeito deles fazerem armadilhas, quando podiam ataca-lo naquele lugar deserto, ainda mais envolvendo um dos sócios da empresa. Vendo a expressão de Rony, Bloom se dirigiu a seu carro.

-Entre aqui, depois eu te trago de volta, não acho que vá passar ninguém por aqui para roubar seu carro.

Ainda apreensivo, segurando a varinha, Rony entrou no carro. Eles seguiram em silêncio por cerca de 2 horas, quando se aproximaram dos subúrbios da cidade bruxa, onde Rony morara com Hermione. Bloom levou-a a montanhas isoladas, em um lugar de difícil acesso, então parou o carro, e apontou o terreno vazio a sua frente. Rony olhou pelo vidro do carro, sem entender. Para que eleva-lo ali?

-Você sabe o que é isso?- Bloom finalmente perguntou.

-Não.

-O pesadelo de sua esposa. Um cemitério clandestino de elfos -domésticos. Centenas deles, enterrados como se nunca tivessem existo.

-Os que morreram com o novo tratamento?

-Exatamente, todos aí. Ninguém dando pela falta, nenhum registro de que um dia já andaram por aí como eu e você. Nada. E esse é o fim que te aguarda, se não se cuidar. Se eu te encontrei, qualquer um pode encontra-lo.

-Como me achou?

-Achei que fosse atrás de onde sua esposa foi morta, e peguei a estrada naquela direção, palpite de sorte.

-Entendo.

-Acho que ainda não percebeu a gravidade da situação.- Bloom riu, sem alegria, dando ré e saindo do cemitério clandestino, voltado para estrada.- Sabe como as coisas funcionam aqui?

-Os poderosos e ricos mandam?- Rony resmungou, e dessa vez Bloom riu de verdade.

-Não, garoto. Isso acontece em qualquer lugar. O que estou querendo dizer é, aqui na África é quase impossível prender alguém por assassinato. Não existem testemunhas ou suspeitos, e se houverem, todos terão um excelente álibi, na hora oportuna. Tudo começa com uma coruja, mandada por uma pessoa realmente poderosa, para outra de menor importância. E assim vai, sucessivamente, até chegarem nos assassinos contratados, que não sabem quem deu a primeira ordem. Entende? É um caminho tão longo e difícil, que não dá para seguir a pista até o fim. No fim, ninguém sabe quem encomendou o assassinato.

-Quer dizer que nunca vou realmente saber quem matou minha mulher?

-Quem a matou foram assassinos quaisquer, que não importam. Você nunca vai saber quem tomou a decisão de mata-la primeiro. Porque todos a mataram um pouco, mandando a mensagem a diante.

Rony sentiu um aperto no estômago, lembrando-se do que Richard dissera "Todos nós a traimos". Então, lembrou-se do que este dissera sobre Arnald.

-É verdade que culparam Arnald?

-Foi o que eu soube. Pobre rapaz, suponho que não sabe o que aconteceu com ele?

-Ele fugiu, não foi? Para se esconder?

-Ele foi encontrado. Pendurado pelos pés em uma árvore, amarrado, para os urubus.

-Como o senhor sabe?

-Deu no rádio, pouco antes de eu te encontrar. O Ministério ainda o achou vivo, mas ele não sobreviveu muito mais, estava em pedaços.

Rony sentiu náuseas, e lembrou-se de Hermione, sozinha em uma maca fria de metal, em lugar nenhum, esperando ser reconhecida. O resto da viagem foi novamente em silêncio, Rony observava pensativo o sol nascente. Era tão bonito. Tanta coisa acontecera desde que ele fora transferido da Inglaterra. Mas, o eu teria acontecido se tivesse dito não, e tivesse deixado Hermione? "Ela estaria viva, mas provavelmente nunca mais falaria comigo. Mesmo assim, preferia isso ao que aconteceu."

xxx

Bloom deixou Rony exatamente onde haviam se encontrado, o carro ainda estava lá, com o pneu furado. Concertando-o, Rony seguiu viagem, pela estrada sempre deserta. Ele dirigia atento ao caminho, mas ao mesmo tempo algo havia mudado. Ele sentiu uma enorme necessidade de falar, e quando percebeu, conversava com Hermione. Ele até podia vê-la, andando sorridente ao lado do carro, como se para fazer-lhe companhia. Os rebeldes cabelos ao vento, andando calmamente na paisagem seca e deserta, apesar da velocidade do carro, às vezes sorrindo para ele. Não era um fantasma, na verdade, ele achava que não era nada, apenas a lembrança que ele tinha dela, que ele podia ver por sentir tanta saudade.

-Tem só algumas coisas que eu queria que você tivesse me dito.- ele falou, os olhos postos nela.

Hermione estava sentada no banco do passageiro, descalça, os pés para cima, e comendo uma pacote de biscoitos. Ela adorava comer biscoitos, principalmente durante longas viagens. Rindo de boca fechada, porque estava cheia de biscoitos, ela se divertia, como se Rony houvesse contado uma história engraçada. Era esse o jeito que ele gostava de se lembrar dela.

-Esse é o homem que eu amo.- ela cochichou, beijando-o na bochecha, e descançando a cabeça no ombro dele, ainda comendo e sorrindo.

xxx

Depois de dirigir vários km, Rony parou em uma cidade razoavelmente grande, onde ele pegou uma avião trouxa, de destribuição de alimentos, para as regiões mais pobres da África. Exatamente onde queria ir, seguindo o endereço que a Anika lhe dera. A viagem foi curta, ele estava em meio de pacotes de alimento, e não havia outro passageiro. O piloto e o co-piloto não podiam coversar, devido ao enorme barulho das pás que giravam rapidamente. Estavam em uma região seca, onde não havia nada a km de distância, apenas pequenas vilas espaçadas, com poucos habitantes que sobreviviam ao calor, a fome e a seca.

-Vamos aterrizar, é melhor se segurar.- o piloto gritou para Rony.

Olhando pela janela, o ruivo não sabia como o piloto podia diferenciar uma região de outra, não havia nada ali, apenas umas poucas choupanas. O avião embicou e Rony teve que se segurar fortemente em um pedaço de rede, para não escorregar. O avião pousou com um grande tranco, e logo vários moradores estavam se reunindo em volta dele, curiosos. Pela roupa, podia ver que eram nativos, viviam seguindo os antigos custumes e a cultura Africana, antes dos tempos da colonização. Se precisavam de comida agora, era só porque o suposto homem civilizado havia conquistado seus territórios, expulsando-os das terras férteis.

Enquanto o piloto e o co-piloto esvaziavam a carga, distribuindo-a entre as famílias, Rony começou a andar pelo meio da tribo, procurando. Ele atraia muita atenção, e principalmente a risada de todas aquelas pessoas. As crianças corriam a sua volta, apontando. Tudo por causa de seu cabelo vermelho vivo, nunca visto antes por ninguém. Foi então que ele viu quem procurava. Reconheceu o médico, do hospital onde seu filho nascera. Sorte Hermione ter falado daqueles elfos, e do médico.

-Doutor Parker?- perguntou em inglês, ao médico que atendia uma grávida.

O médico ergueu os olhos preocupado, olhando-o atento.

-Sou eu mesmo.- disse com cautela.

-Precisamos coversar em particular.

-Entendo.- o médico respondeu, e trocando algumas palavras em africano, com a mulher, fez sinal para Rony segui-lo. Era um senhor baixo, e careca, com uma blusa aberta e florida, e shorts. Se não fosse o único branco da aldeia, Rony nunca teria imaginado que ele era o médico.

Eles entraram em uma cabana que estava repleta de macas e de alguns aparelhos médicos e remédios, o médico se sentou em um banco, enxugando o suor com um lenço.

-É muito quente aqui.- comentou, então ficou em silêncio, olhando para Rony. O ruivo percebeu que era sua vez de falar.

-Meu nome é Ronald Weasley.Talvez o senhor tenha ouvido falar de mim, conheceu minha esposa Hermione...

-Sim, eu sei quem você é.- o médico o olhou com pena e constrangimento.- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com sua mulher.

-Soube que ela veio aqui, vê-lo, antes de morrer. Para conseguir algumas assinaturas e alguns dados.

-Isso é verdade.

-E quem mais estava aqui com ela?

-Um rapaz alto chamado Arnald, que teve que ir embora, e deixou-a aos cuidados de um homem de minha confiança, para guia-la, que também morreu.

-Entendo.- Rony suspirou. Então o homem com Hermione, no carro, não era seu amante. Apenas um guia.- E o senhor... deu a ela as informações?

-Acho que mesmo que eu não quisesse dar,- ele riu- ela teria arrancado de mim de qualquer jeito. Ela era muito determinada, sua esposa. E muito corajosa também.

-Eu sei, foi por isso que ela morreu, por ter coragem demais.- Rony respondeu, tentando não chorar. Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, parecia não haver mais nada a ser dito, mas o médico virou-se para Rony.

-Admiro muito o que ela estava fazendo, queria ter feito o mesmo quando o primeiro elfo morreu, mas não pude. Não queria morrer, como aconteceu com ela.

-Tudo o que me perguntou foi como souberam aonde ela estava, não era para ela ter pego aquela estrada.

-Eu...- o médico engasgou, então olhou Rony, seus olhos brilhando de determinação. - Eu a mandei por aquele caminho. E fui eu também que avisei que ela estaria lá. Sinto muito.

-O senhor o quê?- Rony berrou, mas nesse momento, um outro berro encheu o lugar.E vieram outros, pela porta, entraram pessoas para carregar os enfermos para fora.- O que está acontecendo!

-A vila está sob ataque! Isso acontece, às vezes. O governo não está feliz com as ações comunitárias, como esse carregamento de comida. Ele se mantém no poder pelo terror e controle da população, com a distribuição de comida, parte do controle acaba.

Nesse momento ouvi-se tiros e mais gritos.

-E o que eles fazem aqui?- perguntou Rony, assustado.

-Eles saqueiam, queimam e matam. Vamos, precisamos sair daqui!

Rony seguiu o médico, que corria entre as casinhas, o que era dificultado por todas as outras pessoas, que corriam histéricas em volta. Olhando para trás, Rony viu homens a cavalo, carregando e atirando com o que reconheceu serem armas trouxas. Viu uma mulher cair, com um grito abafado, atingida pelas costas. Tentando não pensar em Hermione, continuou correndo, seguindo o médico. Ele não entendia o que acontecia, como coisas como aquela ainda podiam acontecer no mundo, entendeu porque Hermione sempre insistia em fazer alguma coisa pelos menos afortunados. Aquilo não estava nas mãos dele, mas o elfos estavam, e ele não fez nada. E se pudesse usar a varinha, e salvar todas aquelas pessoas? "Não, eu estaria infringindo milões de regras, e quem assegura que isso vai resolver, que eles não vão voltar enquanto eu não estiver aqui? Se eu ainda estivesse no governo, talvez pudesse fazer algo."

Foi então que viu, de um cavalo, um homem erguer a arma e aponta-la parta o médico. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulou, derrubando o médico no chão, salvando-o dos tiros.

-Obrigado, você salvou minha vida.- o médico falou, ainda no chão- Eu não merecia, depois do que fiz com sua mulher. Mas, não sabia que iam mata-la.

-Aparentemente ninguém sabia.- Rony resmungou, pondo-o de pé.- Não tem nada que possamos fazer aqui?

-Nada do que fizermos irá mudar essa situação.

-A gente podia tentar.

-Acredite, será pior para eles, da próxima vez, se fizermos algo.

-Somos bruxos, poderíamos dar um jeito. Pelo menos, dessa vez, podemos fazer algo!

-O que adianta uma vez, você não vai estar aqui na próxima. E talvez não vai estar aqui para ver o dia de amanhã, se não corrermos para aquele avião.- e o puxou.

Ao chegarem, os motores já estavam ligados, e o piloto os aguardava na porta.

-Podemos embarcar algumas pessoas? Eu pago.- Rony pediu.

-Não, é contra as regras! - o piloto respondeu- E não teriamos o que fazer com elas depois.

-Mas, se elas ficarem, vão morrer!

-Isso também dói em mim, eles são o meu povo, mas não posso fazer nada! Eu queria poder. Mas, vamos. Se furarem o avião com esses tiros, ficaremos presos aqui.

Rony entrou no avião se sentindo miserável. Como podia deixar todas aquelas pessoas para morrer? O avião decolou, e seu estômago gelou ainda mais. Como pudera deixar Hermione sozinha, enquanto ela lutava todos os dias, tentando acabar com injustiças iguais aquela? E com um aperto do coração, lembrou-se de que quando ela estava viva, ele mesmo fora uma daquelas pessoas que diziam que não havia nada a fazer.

**N/A**- Triste, não foi? Mais um mistério terminado. A cena da Hermione andando ao lado do carro, é uma das minhas favoritas no filme. Agora só falta o último capítulo. Comentem! Beijos, Mary


	9. Hermione

Rony parou o carro, e desceu. Não havia nada ali, apenas dunas de areia, que davam para uma praia, com pequenas lagoas de água salgadas. Haviam alguns pouco pássaros ali. Era o lugar mais lindo e mais triste em que ele já fora. O lugar em que Hermione morrera. Ele começou a andar, sem ter para onde ir. Agora que conseguira descobrir tudo o que queria, não lhe restava mais nada. Não tinha um motivo ou objetivo, iria voltar para a Inglaterra e ser preso ou demitido. Mas, ele não queria voltar. Hermione não estava na Inglaterra, estava ali na África, que, então, era onde ele devia estar.

_Londres_

A Igreja estava quase vazia, algumas poucas pessoas, choravam nos bancos. Mesmo assim, Bradford lia com uma emoção fingida o discurso que seu assistente fizera, para o funeral. Falava da mesma maneira com que fizera em vários discursos, em uma emoção contida, em um tom que passava franquesa e determinação. Sempre fora bom em fingir.

-O grande peso pelo qual ele passou, era mais do que um homem apaixonado podia agüentar, a morte prematura da esposa, foi a coisa mais trágica que podia ter lhe acontecido. Ela era seu porto forte, e o que mais importava a ele, como todos aqui devem saber. Suicído não é bem visto, em nenhuma parte do mundo.- ele murmurou, para retornar mais animado- Mas, ele foi um homem tão bom, que merece algo diferente do inferno. Ele apenas agiu segundo seus sentimentos, tinha que ficar junto dela, como sempre deveria ser. E esse pensamento, de que afinal estão juntos, é o que deve nos consolar. Obrigado.

Bradford desceu confiante, para os bancos, tentando não sorrir para os fotógrafos. Mas, era difícil, finalmente tirara-o do caminho, exatamente como fizera com a esposa intrometida. Com uma salva de palmas, recebeu a segunda pessoa que faria o discurso, que ele reconheceu imediatamente. Era Harry Potter.

Harry parou em frente ao microfone, e olhou a todos na Igreja. Seu filho e Luna, abraçada a Gina, choravam baixinho. Neville e outros amigos, encaravam o chão inconsoláveis, no fundo da Igreja. Os irmãos de Rony, não puderam comparecer. E nem Harry achavam que queriam aparecer, o lugar tinha apenas repórters e algumas pessoas do Ministério Britânico, que não os deixariam em paz. Mas, Harry sabia que todos iriam para a África, ainda no dia seguinte, junto com sua família e Gina, para o enterro oficial. Respirou fundo, mais uma vez. Era doloroso perder uma amigo, e perder os dois melhores era ainda pior. O que o consolava foi o que, entre toda a baboseira que Bradford falara, havia algo verdadeiro. Pelo menos agora eles estavam juntos, como deveria ser.

-Ronald Weasley, assim como sua esposa Hermione, foi meu grande amigo nos tempos de Hogwarts e muito depois disso. Não dá para descrever, em tão pouco tempo, tudo o que passamos juntos, tudo o que enfrentamos um ao lado do outro, toda a ameaça que nunca o abalou, e nunca conseguiu tira-lo de meu lado. Quando lutamos juntos contra Voldemort, - ele ignorou os gritinhos, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos.- ele era um dos que nunca me deixou desanimar. O Rony, para mim, sempre foi mais que um amigo, foi a família que eu nunca tive. Meu grande irmão, com quem sempre contei estar ao meu lado, porque ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, apesar de tudo. Eu... eu sempre imaginei que seria ele a fazer um discurso sobre mim, por isso não estava preparado ao receber a notícia de sua morte. Ainda mais uma notícia de morte tão estranha. Suicídio, e atingido por 8 feitiços, a maioria pelas costas.

Houve um murmúrio imediato, a essa declaração, e flashs das cameras começaram a brilhar, e o ruído da pena no pergaminho, enchia o lugar. Era exatamente o que Harry queria. Gina olhou espantada para Luna, que olhou o marido sem entender. Aquela, certamente, não era a versão oficial, divulgada pelo Ministério da Magia. Harry, porém, olhou para Bradford, que se mexeu em seu lugar, parecendo incomodado.

-Sim, Rony foi um grande bruxo. Um dos melhores, mas talvez ainda pemaneça um mistério, como ele conseguiu se matar daquela maneira. Embora, eu vá pôr todos os meus esforços para descobrir como aconteceu.- ele falou, olhando diretamente para Bradford. Os repórteres notando a deixa, começaram a fotografar Bradford, que furioso, pegou a esposa pela mão, e arrastou-a para fora da Igreja, com os repórtes os seguindo.- Eu não vou descansar, até descobrir a verdade, e revêla-la ao mundo. Uma última promessa Rony, por tantos anos de amizade. Esteja bem, com a Hermione. - suspirou- Obrigado a todos por terem vindo.

_África- dias atras_

Rony parou de caminhar, sentando em uma pedra, olhando o pôr-do-sol no mar, era tão bonito! Ele estava em paz ali, parecia mais próximo a ela do que nunca. Ouviu um carro se aproximar, eles o haviam encontrado. Pouco ligando, jogou a varinha a um canto, e virou-se para Hermione que estava novamente ao seu lado. Ela não falava nada a ele, apenas sorria, acariciando delicadamente sua mão, a mão dela era tão suave e quente!

-Agora eu te entendo, Hermione.- ele sussurou, e ela sorriu ainda mais para ele.- Eu estou em casa, porque você é minha casa.

Ele ouviu os passos se aproximando, e a olhou uma última vez, ela o olhava como para lhe dar forças, ainda sorrindo para tranqüiliza-lo. Ele fechou os olhos, preparando-se para morrer, e reencontra-la. "Hermione" pensou, antes de ouvir as vozes, formulando os feitiços.

Fim

N/A- Eu AMO essa filme, e precisava fazer uma fic sobre ele. E quem melhor que Rony e Hermione? Essa fic já estava pronta a mto tempo, então não resisti atualisa-la de uma vez, pq sou pessima em atualisar. Espero que tenham gostado, pq eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Assistam o filme também, é com o ator que faz o Voldemort, hehehehe, no papel do Rony. Quero agradecer a todos os comentários de **Maira Daroz e Thaty**! Obrigada garotas, essa fic é dedicada a vocês. Então espero que tenham gostado. Lembrem-se de que eles ficam juntos no final, mesmo que tenham que ter morrido para isso. Comentem, por favor. Beijos, Mary


End file.
